Before Your Love
by gleefulmia
Summary: Her relationship with Finn's always been somewhat of an enigma to other people. They always accuse Rachel and Finn of being a couple or acting too couple like, only to find out they're just good friends. "He's my friend, my best friend actually."
1. Part One

Hey everyone, welcome to my newest multi-chapter fic. It's probably going to be around 5 or 6 parts, but it could be longer. It's a Finchel AU fic (what else did you expect from me ;) ) based it slightly on the Monica/Chandler relationship from Friends. Obviously I'm not going to write about everything that Mondler went through, just some aspects are going to be similar. I know most people would expect a fic based around the Ross/Rachel storyline, but I was always a bigger Mondler fan, so sorry. I hope you enjoy it and as always please review!

Disclaimer: I own neither the idea (only slightly mine) nor the characters. The characters are property of Ryan Murphy Productions and Fox.

Pairings: Finchel (duh), Quick, Other characters will be featured but not as couples, although their might be a bit of Brittana.

Author's Note: Puck is Rachel's step-brother in this story.

Before Your Love

Living in New York City when you're a young twenty-something year old and just out of college is never easy. Basically as soon as you're done school you are thrown out into the real world and expected to be able to find a job and a crappy shoebox apartment and then you are expected to pay a ridiculous sum of money for that tiny apartment. Twenty-six year old Rachel considers herself lucky in a sense. She managed to inherit her Nana's apartment (illegally subletting it of course, because how else is she going to afford it on a waitress' salary) in an area known as The Village.

It's an older area of the city, a common place for many young people hoping to make it in The Big Apple. Her apartment is close to a major sub-way line so she can basically get everywhere in the city within minutes and without having to take a cab. The apartment is actually fairly large by New York standards, with a large balcony overlooking a crowded street. It's a two bedroom with an open kitchen, dining, living room area. The building is situated on top of the cafe in which Rachel works, so she never has to travel far or risk her life walking the streets at night.

Not only did she get ridiculously lucky with her apartment, she also managed to convince her best friend from work, Santana, to be her roommate. Her step-brother, Noah, lives within walking distance from their apartment, and is basically over all the time. His best friend from college, Finn, is Rachel's neighbour along with their friend Mike. Together they make up their own little family unit and for awhile everything works out perfectly, that is until the day Santana decides to drop a bombshell on them all.

"I'm moving out." She tells Rachel bluntly. "My Abuela is sick and she needs someone to move in and care for her, sorry Berry."

Rachel is dumbstruck at first and doesn't know what to do. Just because she is subletting the place and it's fairly easy to afford, doesnt mean she can afford it on her own. The day Santana moves out is the day things begin to fall apart.

"What am I going to do?" Rachel cries into Finn's shoulder as they are seated on the big couch that takes up a large portion of the cafe. "It's not going to be easy to find another roommate. I'm not the easiest person to get along with."

Finn shushes her and calmly wipes the tears from her eyes. "Relax, Rach." He whispers into her ear. "You're not hard to get along with, I promise."

"You're just saying that." Rachel says through her sniffles.

Finn rolls his eyes. "Would I lie to you? As your friend, would I ever lie to you?"

Rachel contemplates it for a second before shaking her head. "No, I guess not." She smiles a little. "You forgot to add best to that sentence."

"What?" Finn asks confusedly.

"You're my best friend." She tells him.

And it's the truth. As close as Finn and Noah are, Rachel thinks that she and Finn just share a special connection. It wasn't always like this, however; when Noah first brought Finn home to meet their family during Thanksgiving break of his Sophmore year of college, Rachel had overheard Finn calling her abrasive and "a little on the annoying side". Rachel spent the first two years of knowing him, hating his guts. It wasn't until Noah and Finn's Senior year (her freshman year of NYU) that Finn and Rachel got closer, bonding over their hatred of Puck's then girlfriend, Lauren Zices. Ever since that time, they've been close. It was Rachel who got Finn his apartment, although Noah will take the credit if given the chance.

"You're my best friend too." Finn assures her with a kiss to the top of her head. "It'll be ok, Rach, someone else will come along when you least expect it."

She doesn't seem to realize just how right he is.

x

The group of friends, including Santana, are sitting in the cafe discussing the pathetic score of the latest Knix game, when they are interrupted from their conversation by a whirlwind of white.

"Someone's a little early for Halloween." Santana snickers. "Seriously, who wears a wedding dress in public like that? And in this weather no less?"

That part of her sentence is true. It's been raining in the city for days now, and it's very clear, even from their position on the couch, that the bride is obviously drenched from head to toe. Her long, blonde hair is sticking to her dress, and the dress itself clings tightly to her body.

"Please," the voice shrieks at the cashier, "I need to use your phone."

Rachel hears the voice and recognizes it instantly as she springs from the couch.

"Quinn?"

The blonde in question whirls around and right away recognizes Rachel.

"Rachel? Rachel Berry?" She squeaks.

Rachel nods timidly, not sure how to act around her former childhood best friend. Her and Quinn had been best friends from the time they were in kindergarten, right up until the end of high school when Quinn went away to Yale to study acting. Since then Rachel heard the girl had landed a modelling job in L.A., so what is she doing in New York.

The girl hugs her tightly, so tightly that it's hard to breathe. When she pulls back, she can see the mascara lines running down her face.

"Quinn, what are you doing here in New York of all places?" Rachel questions.

She pulls the girl by the hand to couch and sits her down, between her and Finn, who automatically makes room for her.

The blonde girl wipes her eyes once more and stares at her lap. "I am supposed to be getting married."

"Cause that's not obvious." Finn mutters and when Rachel sends him a dirty look, he shuts up.

She urges Quinn to go on.

"His name is Brody Weston, he's a fellow actor and model that I met at school. We are college sweethearts, or at least I thought we were." She explains. "I found him cheating on me with my maid of honor."

"I'm so sorry, Quinn." Rachel sympathizes, though she can't imagine what she's going through.

Quinn just shakes her head, trying to rid of herself of thoughts of her cheating ex-fiance and whore of an ex-best friend.

"So the wedding was here in New York?" Rachel asks curiously, since the last she heard Quinn was in California still.

Quinn nods. "A couple of blocks from here actually. I ran out of the church and straight here so I could try and use a phone. I need to call my mother."

Rachel frowns, but places a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I just live upstairs, why don't you come on up and get cleaned up."

Quinn manages to give the brunette girl the first glimmer of a smile, and Rachel repeats the gesture, taking her by the hand and leading her up the staircase in the back of the building, her friends trailing close behind her to hear some more of the story.

After getting cleaned up, phoning her erratic mother, and drinking some coffee, Quinn is much calmer. It is then she really notices the faces of the other people gathered around her.

"Who are all of you?" Quinn asks.

"Oh sorry." Rachel apologizes. "Quinn you remember my step-brother, Noah."

"Puck." He corrects Rachel right away. "I hate when she calls me that other name."

"Noah Puckerman." Quinn says. "I remember you from high school."

"Nice to see you Fabray." He gives her a small smile, although his heart is beating wildly in his chest. He used to have a huge crush on her, despite most people believing him to be a man-whore (techniquely true), but there was always something about Quinn.

"And these are my other friends, Finn, Mike, and Santana." She introduces. "Guys, this is my best friend from childhood, Quinn Fabray."

They all exchange greetings and soon enough it's like they're all old friends. Quinn is able to put her thoughts of her failed nuptials to the side and focus on other conversations.

That night just before bed, and after it has been decided that Quinn will be staying with Rachel for the time being, Quinn and Rachel finally get to talk privately.

"So what have you been really up to since high school?" Quinn asks.

Rachel sighs, not really feeling like delving into her life story, but she does anyway. "Well as you already know, I went to NYU like Noah did, and I met Finn through him as well. I majored in Theater with a minor in Music Education."

She pauses so Quinn can keep up, remembering how the girl always used to complain that she talked too much and too fast.

"After I graduated school, I inherited this apartment after my Nana died."

"I'm sorry Rachel, I remember how close you were to her." Quinn says softly.

Rachel nods in appreciation. "Thanks, but as I was saying I had this apartment and I needed to find a way to pay for it, so I started auditioning."

"Did you get anything?"

Rachel shakes her head. "Not anything major anyway. I got a part in an Off-off Broadway play that never really went anywhere, but that's basically it. After a hundred failed auditions and a few dozen call backs, I realized I needed a job to pay for this apartment, so I started working at the cafe where you met me and my friends. It's there that I met Santana and she moved in here for awhile, but moved out about a month ago."

"So you just gave up on your Broadway dreams?" Quinn asks in shock. "When we were kids that's all you ever talked about."

"I didn't give up, I still go to auditions on occasion, and I didn't really let my degree go to waste. I teach Voice lessons in my spare time."

"I'm really sorry things didn't work out for you." Quinn says.

"So what about you Miss. Bigtime Actress and Model?" Rachel asks as they continue to sit on the couch, sipping their tea.

Quinn shrugs. "You already know I went to Yale and met Brody there. We moved to LA together after graduation and we both got a few decent gigs. He even managed to get a role on a Soap-opera. That's why we moved to New York, only to find out the show has been cancelled."

"I'm sorry Quinn. Life's been hard on the both of us."

Quinn nods in agreement. "Is there anyone in your life?" She asks randomly.

"You mean like a boyfriend?" Rachel questions.

Quinn nods.

Rachel shakes her head. "There was one guy, Jessie St. James, we dated for a couple months, but we broke up after he realized he is gay."

"That sucks." Quinn says, but she laughs nonetheless. "What about Finn? What's the story between the two of you? He seemed to have his eyes on you the entire time we hung out tonight."

Rachel laughs uneasily. Her relationship with Finn's always been somewhat of an enigma to other people. They always accuse Rachel of Finn of being a couple or acting too couple like, only to find out they're just good friends. "He's my friend, my best friend actually."

"Are you sure that's all he is? Because that's not the vibe I was getting."

"Quinn, believe me, Finn and I are nothing but friends. He's like my brother, if we dated it would be weird. We met when we were in college and got close through the years. I helped him get his apartment and that's all."

"If that's all you say." Quinn laughs.

"That's all there is to it."

At least that's what she keeps telling herself.

x

End of Part 1. Part 2 will be posted soon. Hope you enjoy :)


	2. Part Two

OMG thank you so much to the people who noticed my mistake about Jessie. I'm so embarassed. I did skim the first chapter again, but it's been so long since I wrote it that I forgot. I fixed it in this chapter though, so hopefully it won't happen again. And for the reviewer who asked, yes this is based off of Friends, but it's based of Mondler's relationship as opposed to Ross and Rachel.

Part 2.

Quinn becomes a permanent member of their unconventional little family and before they know it, it's like she's always been there. It eases things up on Rachel who is now once again able to cut back on her shifts at the cafe to audition more thanks to the extra source of income. Quinn and Rachel soon find themselves falling back into old patterns of being best friends. Quinn even teases Rachel relentlessly about Finn.

"He's just a friend Quinn." Rachel says with a roll of her eyes while cooking dinner for the 6 of them, like usual, because she is the only one who actually enjoys cooking.

"Smells good in here." Finn says upon entering the apartment. "What's for dinner?"

"Vegan lasagna." Rachel answers with a teasing smirk on her face as she watches Finn's face fall. She knows very well how much he hates her vegan dishes because according to him 'they taste like cardboard'. "Oh relax Finn, I made you a meat lasagna as well."

Finn's face brightens at that as he goes over and kisses her cheek gently, not missing the strange smile and look on Quinn's face. He just shrugs it off. He's honestly not sure what she thinks of him, so he ignores it.

He sits down at his usual place at the table just as Mike and Puck enter. Santana shows up after a little while after that and then it's dinner as usual.

"So you'll never guess what I've got to tell you." Finns says.

"You got laid?" Puck immediately responds. Finn slugs him in the shoulder, telling him to shut-up. "What? It's not like anyone's a virgin here."

Finn rolls his eyes, because _of course_ that's what Puck would say. "I know, but there's ladies here. It's not just us guys, you can't talk like that."

Puck just shakes his head with a laugh. "It's Quinn and Berry, they've heard worse and come on, Santana's practically one of the guys anyways."

"Hey." Santana says taking offense.

"Still." Finn mutters. "Anyways that's not it."

"Then what is it?" Mike asks curiously because Finn never has anything really all that new to share. His job as an assistant to an advertising executive is boring and he hates it, so there's never any news there.

"I have a date." Finn says proudly.

Rachel nearly spews out her water at that. "You, Finn Hudson, man who swore off all girls, have a date?"

"You don't have to put it like that Rach." Finn says.

"Sorry." She apologizes. "It's just...I thought that after your last girlfriend whats-her-face you were going to give up on the dating thing." She's not really sure why she's letting this bother her so much. It's not like she has a reason to care. Finn's not her anything (well besides bestfriend).

Finn frowns at her reaction. "I figured I'd give it a try. I thought of all people, that you'd at least be happy for me."

"Well I think It's great, Frankendweeb. " Santana smirks. "At least someone here will be getting some action."

"What happened with Brittany?" Mike asks. "I thought you two were finally working things out."

Santana shrugs. "Things are weird with us right now, I'm not sure where we stand."

"Sorry San." Rachel says sympathetically and places her hand on her friend's arm. She turns to Finn. "And I'm sorry to you to." She apologizes. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, it's just it's been a while since you've been on a date."

Finn nods, accepting her apology, and concedes that she is at least right about that much. "I figured I'd try and get back into the dating pool."

Rachel plasters a smile on her faces, although it doesn't quite reach her eyes. Something tells Finn that she's not entirely happy for him, but he shrugs it off. She's weird sometimes like that.

"So who's the lucky girl?" Quinn asks curiously

Finn smiles, grateful to her. "Sugar."

Rachel, Puck, Santana and Mike all blanch. "Sugar?" Santana asks.

"You mean the freakin' annoying chick with the voice that was so nasally I had to leave the room whenever she walked in?" Puck asks.

Finn nods. He knew that would be their reaction. "You guys just don't understand."

"You're right we don't understand." Mike says. "She's Sugar. She's the reason you swore to give up on dating in the first place."

Finn nods, because that is true. "Things are going to be different this time, I can feel it." He says, more to reassure himself than anything. "She's a lot different this time. She's changed."

"Wait who is this Sugar girl?" Quinn asks in confusion.

Santana sighs. "She's Finn's ex of about 10 different times. Every time he swears things are going to be different between them, but they never are and last time she cheated on him, which is why he swore off dating."

Finn rolls his eyes at Santana's explanation, and looks at Rachel. She's the one whose opinion matters the most to him. She knows him best and she tends to know what's good for him. She's also the one person who hasn't said anything yet. "What do you think Rach?"

Rachel glances at him, and the look on her face is almost unreadable to him. He can't tell whether she's happy for him, or if she's upset. "I think what you do is your business."

Finn narrows his eyes because he wasn't expecting her to say _that _of all things. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Rachel shrugs as she stands up from the table. "It just feels like you're falling back into old habits is all. I think you know you can do better than Sugar, Finn." Rachel says honestly. She's nothing if not brutally honest, especially with her friends.

"Well obviously I can't if I'm 'falling back into old habits'"." He says angrily as he stands up and walks out of the apartment, leaving the room silent.

Everyone looks at Rachel expectantly. She just turns around and take something out of the fridge. "Dessert anyone?" And just like that the subject is dropped.

X

Rachel and Finn go three days without so much as two words to one another and it's the worst three days of either of their lives. They've never gone this long without speaking in the entire time they've been friends.

Finn is the first to concede because he knows Rachel is the most stubborn person in the entire world when she wants to be and if she feels strongly enough about something, it's nearly impossible for her to let it go. He apologizes and admits that she is right, but he asks her to just at least attempt to be ok with this. She agrees, but is there as a shoulder for him to cry on when the inevitable happens and Sugar goes back to her old boyfriend, who strangely enough, is the same guy she cheated on Finn with. Nobody else mentions anything to Finn as no one is quite sure what to say. They all know he could do so much better, but he lacks the confidence. Rachel's the only one who knows his true problem is commitment phobia. He's terrified of the word. The mere mention of it sends him running for the hills.

Rachel can't help wondering, though, that if the right person came along, he might be able to get over that. Sometimes she even finds herself wondering if she could be that person.

X

The next few months go by and things remain relatively unchanged. They're just six friends living the single lives in New York City. It only takes one wedding to change all of that.

Finn's parents decide to have a vow renewal for their 10th wedding anniversary. His step-father, Burt, is a big shot Congressman so the renewal is kind of a big deal. There's a bunch of politicians and their families and a bunch of people Finn doesn't know, so his parents decide to invite all of his close friends. The renewal is short and sweet, just a simple exchanging of words with a big party planned for afterwards, by Finn's interior designer step-brother, Kurt.

Things are fine until the reception. Finn's dancing with Rachel when suddenly a guy, who looks just slightly older than they are, asks Rachel to dance. It turns out that his name is Parker Simon, he's Burt's protégé and an up-coming politician, and for some reason he has his eyes set on Finn's best friend.

Rachel immediately agrees to dance, quickly checking to make sure that Finn is ok. He nods that he is and she proceeds to spend the rest of the night in the arms of the curly haired (that is perfectly styled) arrogant tool that is Parker Simon. What is it with Rachel and curly haired douches anyways?

The two hit it off so well at the party that they have a date planned for a week from then. It is then that Finn first experiences those burning feelings of jealousy. He thinks he's had them before, but now, staring at Rachel with Parker, he knows exactly what they are and what the cause is. He has a crush on his best friend.


	3. Part Three

Part 3

Thank you so much for all the reviews. I honestly didn't think that many people would respond so quickly to this story, but thank you! Your reviews made me want to get the next chapter out even faster. I'm really excited for where this story is headed and I'm glad you are too!

Author's Note: While this is based off the Mondler relationship from Friends, it is only slightly based off of the. Obviously if I wrote about everything they went through, this story would take forever.

Anyways on to Part 3!

Parker and Rachel's first date goes off without a hitch and soon they've been dating for close to 2 months. Finn has come to the realization that he has to keep his feelings buried. As much as he cares for Rachel, he sees how happy she is with Parker and he knows he can't do anything to destroy that happiness. She's finally got a decent guy for the first time in her life.

Things with some of their other friends are heating up as well. Puck and Quinn finally got over themselves and realized they had feelings for one another. Puck even confessed to Finn that he's had feelings for Quinn since high school, he just never did anything about them until now that is. One day Finn came home from work to find Puck and Quinn making out on Rachel's couch. To say he was surprised was the understatement of the century, but at the same time, he was happy for them. If there was one person in this world who could make an honest man out of Noah Puckerman, it's the equally stubborn Quinn Fabray.

Rachel was ecstatic when she found her best friend and brother are dating. She's become obsessed with the idea of Quinn becoming her sister-in-law, even going so far as to pull out her wedding books as a joke. Quinn quickly put a stop to that and told Rachel that she and Puck had just started dating, they would not be getting married any time soon, if ever.

Mike finally got himself straightened out and has a girlfriend named Tina. She's a pretty, sweet, and slightly strange Asian girl that Finn knows Mike's parents are going to approve of. So now the only single two out of their group of friends are Finn and Santana. Santana refuses to date men, and Finn has once again sworn off girls. If Sugar's the person this universe thinks he's meant to be with, he'll just stay single thank you very much.

It's nearing midnight and Finn is sitting on Rachel's couch waiting for her to come home from her date with Parker. It's become kind of a nightly occurrence over the last couple months, he waits up for her and she rambles about her date and how perfect Parker is for her. Finn sighs and checks his watch for the millionth time. Where is she?

Just then he hears the unmistakable sound of her laugh from out in the hall. Rachel's got, at least in his opinion, the world's most perfect laugh. It's so loud and infectious that he can't help but laugh whenever she does, even when he's had a terrible day.

He hears her say goodbye to Parker and when she takes a little longer outside the door, he knows they're making out. He's walked in on them a few times and he was so uncomfortable, he left the room. He can't help it. Parker's got not only his best friend, but his dream girl. The more he thinks about it, the more he realizes that Rachel's perfect for him. Sure she's kind of crazy, her personality can be somewhat intense, and she's very blunt about her feelings and opinions. But she's also sweet, funny as hell, more talent in her pinky than anyone he knows, and has the biggest heart of anyone he has ever met. He knows he'll never tell her how he feels, but he can't stop himself from feeling that way.

Rachel finally says goodnight to Parker and walks in, smiling when she sees Finn on her couch. Honestly, one of her favourite parts of her date nights is coming home and gushing to Finn. He's the only person who will actually sit around and listen to her. Her other friends either leave or tune her out completely when she talks about Parker.

She doesn't say anything at first, just turns on the dim light in the living room, and curls up next to Finn on the couch, leaning into him and rest her head on his shoulder. She smiles when she feels him kiss the crown of her head. It's a familiar gesture between the two, she thinks it's more of a brotherly thing, although Noah never does it.

"How was your date?" Finn asks curiously.

Rachel's smile widens. "Perfect. He took me to Sardi's."

"Sardi's? You mean that really expensive place where we met Patti Lupone that one time?"

Rachel nods. "Yep and tonight I met Bernadette Peters. Your brother would be so jealous."

Finn laughs because yeah Kurt would be. Kurt's always been a little jealous of Rachel with her pursuit of Broadway (something Kurt never had the guts to do) and her getting to meet all these famous Broadway stars that Kurt fantasizes about.

"That's great Rach, I can't wait to call him and tell him you met one of his idols."

Rachel goes on and on about where Parker took her and what they did, and all Finn can do is sit there and nod like an idiot, while he burns inside with jealousy.

"Are you ok, Finn?" Rachel asks curiously, because he seems a little out of sorts.

Finn plasters a fake smile on his face and nods, almost a little too hard. "Fine Rachel, just fine."

Rachel looks at him strangely, but lets it go, kisses his cheek and tells him goodnight.

Finn feels like he could just fall asleep then and there, so he curls up on her couch, and pulls her thick throw blanket over himself. He knows she won't care, she never does.

X

Mike tries to set Finn up with a friend of Tina's, but honestly it doesn't go over well. Mercedes is a nice girl and all, but she kind of scares the pants off of Finn. She's a way more intense diva than even Rachel, and Finn ends the date by telling her he wants to just stay friends.

Mike's disappointed to say the least, but also says he isn't surprised. Finn wants to take offense to that, but he can't help but wonder if Mike knows something about his feelings for Rachel and that's why he's letting it go. Finn really hopes he's not being too obvious. The last thing he wants is for Rachel to find out. She's happy and that's all that matters, at least to him.

X

Rachel's happiness lasts a few months more before one day he comes home from work to find her curled up on his recliner, in his apartment, wearing his favourite sweatshirt, that she kind of claims as hers from time to time (part of the reason he considers it his favourite).

"Rach?" He asks in concern.

She looks up at him with a tear stained face and he immediately knows something happened with her and Parker.

Rachel gets up from the recliner and races over to him, wrapping her small arms around his torso. She buries her face in his chest as he closes his arms around her, placing his chin on the top of her head. He lets her sob in his arms for what feels like forever, when she finally pulls away, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I broke up with Parker." She says once she has calmed down enough to form words.

Finn sighs and tries to act surprised. It's not like he wasn't expecting that to come out of her mouth. "I'm sorry."

She shakes her head. "It's not your fault."

He knows, but he's still sorry for her. She really liked, and as much as he hates to admit it, maybe even loved the tool.

"What happened?" He asks, because he can't not know, despite the fact that it might not be any of his business.

Rachel takes his hand, and leads him over to the couch, sitting herself down and letting him sit right next to her. She then proceeds to place her legs on his lap. She used to do this all the time, so he knows it's nothing but a friendly gesture for her. For him it's another thing entirely, but he won't go there right now.

"We got to talking about the future and we both agreed that someday we would like to be married. We didn't exactly say to each other, but it was implied." Rachel says. Finn swallows and nods quickly for her to go on. "We got to talking about kids afterwards and, Finn, he says that he doesn't think he ever wants to have kids."

Finn's eyes widen and he looks at her sympathetically. He knows that's a deal breaker for her in a relationship. Rachel adores children and someday she wishes to have a whole flock of them.

"Why would he say that? Who wouldn't want kids with you?" Finn asks.

Rachel gives him a weird look, but smiles weakly at that comment before going on. "He said it had nothing to do with me or how he feels about me, just that he was more the career-oriented type of person and he didn't see children fitting into his future career as a politician."

Finn nods, because in some ways he does get that. He knows a lot of guys like that actually. Personally, he wants to have kids someday and be married to an amazing wife (despite his commit phobia), but his career also sucks ass so…

"Well at least he was honest about it." Finns says.

Rachel nods, like she understands that much, but he can tell it still bothers her.

"Rach, you know it's going to happen for you, right?" Finn asks.

"I'm 27, Finn. I finally meet a great guy, but he doesn't want children, something I can't see a future without. What if that was my one chance at happiness?" She asks as the tears come to her eyes again.

Finn takes her in his arms and shushes her. She's being crazy. Any guy would be more than lucky to marry her and be the father of her amazing children. He tells her so and she laughs at him.

"That's the second time you've said that." She giggles, and it's music to his ears.

"Well it's true." He says seriously, and he's also completely serious when he says "and if, by the time we're 40, neither of us are married or have children, you and I will get together and have one. How does that sound?"

Rachel laughs. "Why wouldn't I be married when I'm 40?" Her tone is serious, but he can see the mischief in her eyes.

"It was a hypothetical situation, Rach. You will be married with 10 kids by then."

"I don't know if that's going to be physically possible, but thanks for that." Rachel says gratefully and gives him a huge hug.

He just wishes she could see how serious about that he was.


	4. Part Four

Part 4

Time passes by quickly, just like it always does in the city that never sleeps. Puck and Quinn last about a year before Puck does the stupidest thing ever (at least in Finn's opinion) and sleeps with one of his co-workers all because he's jealous of Quinn's new path in life, and a guy who showed an interest in her.

Quinn got the opportunity of a lifetime to be hired as a model for Vogue (thanks to Kurt). They started out by hiring her to model their fall line before the higher-ups noticed her true beauty and talent and decided to give her a more permanent modelling gig. She's also getting the opportunity to show off some of her own fashion ideas. The new job, however, did come with a bit of a price. One of the photographers (whose got some French name that Finn can never remember) took an interest in Quinn and took her out for a couple of lunch dates. Puck, being the jealous type, figured that meant they were dating and very stupidly got drunk and slept with his co-worker. Needless to say, that was the end of the Quick relationship (as Puck and Quinn were affectionately called by their friends).

Everyone was a saddened and unsettled by the breaking up of their two close friends, but they managed to move on. Puck and Quinn are still a little weird around one another, but their managing to be civil to one another. Rachel, who went weeks without a word to her brother, has finally decided to forgive him, so that tensions gone as well.

It's also been a year since Parker and Rachel broke up. They got back together, very briefly, for a week or so, slept together once, before Rachel realized that was a mistake and once again broke things off with him. Rachel's decided to take a note from Finn and try not dating for a while. She's become much more focused on her Broadway career path, going to audition after audition, even managing to land a callback to one show. Finn was so proud the day she came home from the callback telling him that she thinks her career is finally going somewhere. Sure she didn't get the role, but the director told her she has a lot of potential talent and he's interested in working with her on a future show.

Finn, on the other hand, is still in the same boring, dead-end job. When he was hired, he had aspirations of making it to the top of the company, becoming a partner to the executive or something, but it's become apparent that despite his college degree, he's not getting anywhere in the company. He's a little down about it, but in New York, a job is a job, and you have to stick it out.

His feelings for Rachel are still there, but he's managed to tame them. Sure he's still convinced she's his perfect woman, but he's not going to tell her that, and he doesn't get all flustered when she's around anymore either. He's proud that he's managed to keep his feelings at bay for this long.

It's the last weekend of summer and the six friends, plus Tina (because her and Mike are still going strong) are hanging out at the Café enjoying one of the rare times they all have a weekend off.

"We should take a trip." Quinn suggests. "We've never gone anywhere as an entire group."

"My Step-dad has a cabin on Lake Erie." Finn suggests. "It's huge and has like 6 bedrooms, I'm sure he wouldn't mind letting all of us use it. Him and my Mom are really busy in DC right now, so I don't think they'll be using it."

"What about your step-brother and his boyfriend?" Puck asks. "Don't they spend like every weekend there? Wouldn't we be in their way?"

Finn shrugs. "I doubt it. Kurt and Blaine are both busy with work right now, besides even if they were there, I'm sure we could manage to make it work somehow.

"Sounds good to me." Mike says squeezing Tina' knee affectionately. "Just think, an entire weekend away from the city." He whispers and winks at his girlfriend.

"Barf." Santana says making a face at the couple's very obvious PDA. "If you're to be doing that all weekend, you can stay in your room. And I think I'm down with the idea, even if it means having to spend an entire weekend listening to the snarky quips between the couple formerly known as Quick." She snipes and glances at Puck and Quinn. "And lets not forget the longing looks between Berry and Franken-freak." She casts a look at Finn and Rachel who are both blushing profusely.

They know she's joking, but Finn can't help but wonder why Santana has been commenting about that so much lately. Surely she doesn't know something he doesn't, right?

"Santana." Rachel hisses. "There are no longing looks between Finn and I, you're obviously seeing things."

Santana rolls her eyes. "Whatever you say Princess."

"So what do you say, Rach?" Finn asks. "You up for spending a weekend at the lake?"

"Yeah, come on Rachel, we can work on our tans." Quinn suggests happily. "And maybe meet a couple guys, you never know."

Finn makes sure to send Quinn and quick glare, but it goes unnoticed.

Rachel smiles and nods. "Sounds like a great weekend to me."

X

The minute they arrive at the cabin, it starts to pour rain. They all try huddling under Quinn's ridiculously large, full-brimmed hat.

Rachel and Finn hang back and drag in their luggage, huddling together under a newspaper serving as a make-shift umbrella.

"Hurry up Finn, I'm already soaked to the skin." Rachel yells through the loud claps of thunder.

"Sorry." Finn apologizes as he drags Quinn's huge suitcase behind him. "That should be the last of it."

Rachel sighs when they finally get in the house, both drenched. "How did we get stuck on suitcase duty?" She asks, noticing everyone else has bolted to their rooms probably to change.

Finn shrugs. "Beats me, but we'll make them do the dishes after as pay back."

Rachel smiles, happy with that compromise. "Can we order in? I'm tired of cooking."

Finn nods and pulls out his credit card, telling her he'll call for Chinese while she goes to change and dry off.

They spend the first night at the cabin playing games like Twister, Monopoly, and thanks to the suggestion of Puck, Strip Poker. Everyone tells Puck he's a perve for suggesting the game, but he just shrugs it off, saying that so long as he doesn't have to see his sister butt-naked he's good to go. Lucky for him, all Rachel has to take off is her shoes and socks. She's managed to get dealt a lot of good hands and ends up winning the game, much to the humiliation of everyone else.

The next day they wake up bright and early to the sun shining and the first think Quinn suggests is that they go to the beach. None of the guys argue with that, especially Finn. He loves seeing Rachel in a bikini. He doesn't mean to sound pervy, but she's got such an amazing body. As soon as he feels himself getting worked up, he conjures up images of the mailman he hit as a teenager when he was learning to drive. It's something that has worked to end his over-excitement when he gets those kinds of urges.

"We need more beaches like this in New York." Quinn says as she, Rachel, Tina and Santana lay on the beach, sunbathing and watching the boys build what looks to be a sandcastle, though thanks to Finn's clumsiness, it's a little deformed.

Rachel agrees and has to stifle a laugh when she sees her brother building a moat around their so-called masterpiece. "God, it's like their 5 years old."

"You're seriously surprised?" Quinn asks her best friend. "Puck's worse than a 5 year old most of the time."

Rachel rolls her eyes, ignoring Quinn's snipe.

Tina gets up to join the boys, leaving the three other girls to relax under the rays of the sun.

Puck and Finn both stop what they're doing when they see the three girls laying on their backs, facing away from them.

"That's a nice image huh?" Puck nudges Finn in the arm when he sees Finn very blatantly staring in the girl's direction.

Finn's jaw clamps shut and he ignores the comments from his best friend. Puck doesn't need to know that he's staring at one of the girls in particular. Sure Quinn and Santana are smokin' hot, but Rachel's beautiful. There's a difference, and Finn definitely appreciates Rachel's natural beauty.

"Sure is." Finn mumbles under his breath, not loud enough for Puck to hear.

The day wears on and after 4 hours under the blazing heat, most of the group decides to head back to the cabin, which is about a 4 block trek from their spot on the beach, leaving just Finn, Puck and Rachel. Puck's excuse is that he doesn't want to be left alone with Quinn and her bitchy comments. She's usually civil towards him, but for some reason that neither Finn nor Rachel understand, she's been extra miserable these past few days.

Finn leaves Puck while he seems distracted by staring at some girls in tiny bikinis a few yards away, and walks over to Rachel who is standing near the edge of the water, cleaning the sand off her legs.

"Hey." Finn says as he joins her.

Rachel looks up at him and smiles knowingly. "Ditched my idiot brother?"

Finn smirks. "You could say that. Blatantly hitting on hot women isn't my style."

"What is your style then?" Rachel asks with a laugh, but it almost sounds a little flirtatious. He's momentarily confused before he shrugs it off. She obviously didn't mean for it to come out that way.

"I like to get to know a woman first, sweet talk her a bit, and then make my move." Finn answers confidently, causing Rachel to burst out laughing. "What?" He asks.

"Nothing, it's just, you Finn Hudson, king of awkward conversations and bad pick-up lines just described yourself as a sweet-talker." Rachel laughs and does his best to hide the sting of the meaning of her words. He knows its techniquely true, but she doesn't have to point that out and laugh. It's not really his fault, he's just been burned by women one too many times.

Before he can say anything to defend himself, Rachel screams and starts bouncing around on her legs.

"What? What's wrong?" Finn asks in near panic mode.

"My leg, something bit me." She shrieks, grabbing the area and trying to breathe through the pain.

Finn reacts immediately by lifting her into his arms and taking her over to the area where their towels are still laying. He places her down in a sitting position and grabs her leg, spotting the red, swollen area right away on her lower right calf.

"That looks like an allergic reaction to something, not just a bite." Finn says. "Are you allergic to anything?"

Rachel shakes her head through her tears. "Not that I can remember, but I guess it's possible, it's not like I went to the beach a lot growing up."

"Well we should get you to a doctor before it gets worse." Finn said. "Can you walk on it?"

Rachel attempts to stand up with the help from Finn and screams once again. He immediately lifts her into his arms once again, trying to ignore the voice in his head rambling about how amazing this feels. He yells for Puck to grab their belongings before he sets off with Rachel, leaving Puck more confused than ever.

Later when they arrive home, Rachel's once again able to walk, although with a slight limp. He was right, it was an allergic reaction to a bite of some kind, but none of the doctors were sure what it was. As soon as they walk into the cabin, Rachel's immediately swarmed by people and questions, leaving Finn to stand at the door and marvel at the turn of events.

He can't ignore the fact that Rachel fit perfectly in his arms. It feels like something shifted and he knows he's in trouble. His feelings for her are stronger than ever.

XXX

There's the end of Part 4. Hope everyone is still enjoying the story, I'm really enjoying writing it. The next few chapters are going to be pretty big, so be sure to watch out for them I'm also starting work on a Finchel Halloween oneshot, so watch out for that too.

Also, if anyone wants to follow me on tumblr, the link to my blog is on my profile page. I would really love to hear your comments about the story, or if you're ever interested in just talking about anything (it doesn't even have to be Finchel related ;) ) Hope to see some of you on there!


	5. Part Five

Part 5

Two months after the cabin incident, things between Rachel and Finn are awkward to say the least. After Finn realized the true strength of his feelings, he found it harder and harder to control himself around Rachel and has resorted to trying to avoid being alone with her as much as he can because all he wants to do is sweep her into his arms and kiss the living daylights out of her. Rachel, on the other hand, for some reason has taken it upon herself to be even more clingy than usual. He thinks it's because she's lonely, but at the same time, he's to chicken-shit (as Puck would say) to admit his feelings. Lucky for him, she doesn't seem to notice the fact that he's been trying to keep his distance from her. Finn even went as far as to try and get back together with Sugar to avoid his feelings for Rachel, but that only made things worse, so he ended it with her, for good this time (at least he hopes), pretty well right away.

Rachel's been on a few dates, thanks to being set up by Quinn, but nothing ever makes it past the second or third date. Finn doesn't question it, he just thinks she's trying to concentrate more on her career, which right now should be her priority.

One night, Puck comes back from a date announcing that he's found someone, who's not Quinn, and he thinks she might be the one. Finn knows Puck's bluffing, but he also thanks god that Quinn's not there because things between those two are weird enough as it is. They're in this constant state of will they-wont they and just when it seems they'll get back together, something throws a wrench into that. Puck calls it an extended break (and so help him, if Finn here's him say that once more, he will break his best friend's neck). But anyways, Puck brings this girl around to the café one day to introduce her to everyone, and Finn right away feels a connection to her.

Her name's Jasmine and she's a personal trainer that Puck knows from his gym. She's got long brown hair and brown eyes (yes similar to Rachel), but she's tall and fair-skinned. As soon as she shakes Finn's hand, he feels something. He's not sure what it is, but it's the first time anything like it has even come close to the feelings of connecting with someone that he has with Rachel. And as shamed as he is to admit it, he hopes that Puck doesn't have true feelings for this girl because Finn thinks she could be the one to finally help him get over Rachel once and for, and maybe just maybe, they could get their friendship back to normal.

X

"I can't believe you, Finn." Rachel nearly screams as she puts her coffee down.

"It just happened, Rach." Finn insists. "She kissed me."

He made the mistake of confiding in Rachel that he and Jasmine kissed. So far it's been a one-time thing, but he wants more. He wants way more. Next to Rachel, Jasmine's pretty much his perfect woman. The problem is, she's dating Puck, and he genuinely seems to like this girl. Maybe not to the extent that he likes (loves) Quinn, but he still has genuine feelings for her.

"Well did you reciprocate it?" She asks.

Finn sighs. He knew he shouldn't have told her. Puck's her brother; of course she's going to be pissed. He just needed someone to confide in and Rachel's his closest confidant, the one person he tells everything to.

"I may have." He replies, waiting for her to slap him. She does…hard…right across the face.

"You idiot." She yells.

Finn rubs the sore spot on his cheek. He should have known that was coming. Rachel has a tendency of getting violent when pissed off. She usually just slugs the person in the shoulder, but when she's really upset, the face is her go-to target area.

"How could you do that to Noah?" She asks disappointedly. He hates the look she's giving him right now.

"I really like her Rachel, I really, really like her." He says honestly, and she can read it in his face.

"You're telling me the truth, aren't you?" She observes.

He nods. Why would he lie? It's not like these are feelings he experiences every day.

"So what are you going to do?" Rachel asks.

Finn shrugs. "I don't know. Wait for him to break-up with her?"

"Finn, he really likes her." Rachel reminds him. "He's been going around with that stupid grin on his face since the day he met her."

"I..I know." Finn says sadly. "I don't know what to do. It's not like I get these feelings very often."

"Very often?" Rachel says surprised. "You've had feelings like these before?" That's news to her.

He blushes and tries to lie, but it's Rachel, so that's next to impossible. "Maybe."

"Maybe? For who? What was her name?" Rachel asks.

_Back it up, back it up. _Finn thinks to himself. He needs to get away from this conversation before he spills everything and effectively ruins the best friendship he's ever had.

"It's not important." He says. "What do I do about Puck and Jasmine?"

Rachel bites her lip in that adorable way she always does when she's in deep thought and finally lets out a long sigh. "You need to tell him."

Finn whips his head around to face her, because he can't believe what she just suggested. "What?"

"You need to tell him, Finn." She says firmly. "He deserves to know the truth. He's been your best friend since college. You guys used to do everything together and he genuinely likes this girl."

"But Rach, this will kill him." Finn says.

Rachel nods. "I know, but I'm saying this for your benefit to. If you want to have any chance with Jasmine, you need to talk to Noah. You need to see where their relationship stands and also see what she wants."

He knows she's right. He just doesn't know how to tell his best friend that the girl he he's currently dating cheated on him with his own best friend and that they might have genuine feelings for one another.

X

The talk with Puck goes exactly as Finn knew it would. The dude is pissed, rightfully so. He's never seen Puck go completely silent before, like he did when Finn mouthed the words Jasmine and I kissed. Puck left without saying a word, the glare on his face just as he left the apartment spoke volumes though.

When Puck returned later that night, he's drunk and swearing and carrying on, so Mike asks Finn to stay at the girl's apartment while he lets Puck crash at their place. Rachel doesn't even need an explanation to know why Finn is sleeping on her couch that night, she simply allows him to hug her and seek comfort, despite the fact that he betrayed her brother. She's got the biggest heart of anyone he has ever known. She just smiles as he tells her this and shushes him, her beautiful voice lulling him into a fitful sleep.

The next morning Puck and Finn talk some more. The conversation is tense, but there's no yelling involved, which Finn thinks is sort of an accomplishment. Puck asks if Finn has genuine feelings for Jasmine and Finn says yes. Puck then goes on to tell him that he called Jasmine the night before while he was at the bar and confronted her and she said that while she cared about Puck, she also had feelings for Finn.

Finn smiles slightly at that, feeling a little better because at least she returned the feelings, there's still the sense of betrayal though. Puck just says that while he doesn't forgive him for what happened, he understands and that while things aren't ok right now, maybe they will be someday.

For now Finn thinks that's all he can ask for.

X

Finn and Jasmine's relationship starts out blissful, almost perfect. She gets along with almost all his friends, and though things are tense between her and Puck, she even manages to crack a few jokes with him. The only person who really has a problem with her is the one person Finn thought would understand how happy he was to finally be in a good relationship…Rachel.

"I don't really get what her problem is." Jasmine sighs as she sits on Finn and Mike's couch eating pizza one night. "I've tried befriending her. I even asked if she wanted to go shopping with me this afternoon, but she just said she had other things to do. I thought we were getting along when I was dating her brother, but now it's like she's a different person."

Finn nods because he's noticed the tension to. "It's not like her, Jas, I promise. She's not normally like this. In fact, she's usually the nicest and most welcoming person I know."

Jasmine smirks. "Even Santana's been more welcoming to me."

Finn laughs. "Look, I'll talk to her. She listens to me, probably better than she listens to anyone else."

"You two do have a very close relationship." Jasmine surmises. "How you two never dated in the past is beyond me."

Finn shrugs. "She's just my best friend, nothing else. I would never want to screw up our friendship because of dating complications. I don't want what happened to Puck and Quinn to happen to me and Rachel, I'd never forgive myself."

"You're a really good friend and person, Finn." Jasmine smiles, although it looks almost a little forced.

The next day Finn sits Rachel down for one of their one-on-one conversations. It's been a while since they had one of these. They talk about anything and everything until Finn feels the need to bring up his conversation from the night before with Jasmine.

"Look Rach, there is something I actually wanted to talk to you about." He begins.

Rachel nods and smiles encouragingly at him, sensing he's nervous, though she's not sure why. He can tell her anything.

"It's about Jasmine."

She visibly stiffens at those words and Finn knows immediately that there's a problem. He can read her like a book sometimes.

"What about her?" Rachel asks, pretending she has no idea what he's about to ask.

"Do you have some sort of problem with her?" He questions.

"Why would you say that?" Rachel asks.

"Just something she said and something I've noticed." He explains. "Everyone else seems to have taken to her, but you've kind of just brushed her off."

Rachel shrugs. "I haven't done anything of the sort."

"Rachel." He says frustratedly. "If you have a problem with her just tell me so we can work this out. I want my girlfriend and best friend to at least get along."

"Good luck with that one." Rachel mutters under her breath so he can't hear her. "It's nothing Finn." She tries to reassure him.

He doesn't believe her, she's not even looking him in the eye at this point. "Rachel, look me in the eye and tell me what's bothering you about her."

Rachel sighs knowing he can read right through her. "Fine, I just don't appreciate what she did to my brother."

Finn nods in understanding, because he kind of figured that was part of it. "If you forget, we were both to blame for that one, and you're not angry at me anymore."

"Because I know you and I know how terribly you feel about it and I also know how hard you're going to try to make it up to Noah." Rachel says. "Jasmine hasn't even tried to attempt to soften the blow around him, she barely even uttered an apology, and yet she feels like she can do whatever she wants with you around him and he'll just have to take it."

"I'm sorry." He says sincerely. "I'll talk to her about it. And I'll talk to Puck again but he doesn't seem all that bothered to be honest."

Rachel shakes her head. "Oh believe he is, deep down it bothers him, he's just a guy though and he figures he has to be strong."

Finn can't help but feel that there's more to her resentment of Jasmine than she's admitting, but he gets the feeling that she doesn't want to talk about it anymore, so he won't force her. "Ok Rach."

He gets up to leave and just before he reaches the door he hears Rachel say "just be careful Finn. After what that girl did to Puck, there's no saying she won't do the same to you. Don't let her break your heart too."

X

He lets Rachel's words sink in for a few days and although it does bother him, he powers through because he also truly believes that Jasmine has genuine feelings for him.

Too bad that comes back to bite him in the ass.

X

They arrive at the Youth Centre where Jasmine volunteers and teaches dance to kids along with a few other instructors. Finn always loves watching her dance and work with the kids, but right now she's there alone working on a routine with one of her fellow instructors, Matt. The minute Finn spots the two he knows something is up. Both of them have mussed hair and crooked clothes and it looks like they either just finished with a very complicated, intimate number or they just had sex.

Finn swallows the anger and frustration and stalks over to the two. "What's going on here?"

Jasmine turns to look at Finn with shock in her eyes. "Finn, what are you doing here?" She counters.

"I was just going to pick my girlfriend up from her dance class when I ran into the two of you looking a little two out of sorts." He explains.

"We were just dancing." Jasmine says a little too quickly for Finn's liking.

"Yeah man, just rehearsing." Matt adds.

"Rehearsing for what exactly? You teach 8 and 9 year olds, and there's no recital coming up that I'm aware of." He says.

"It's just…we were just." Jasmine stutters, and that's when Finn knows, Rachel was right. Once a cheater, always a cheater.

"I can't believe this and I can't believe you." He yells as his anger overtakes him and he kicks at a nearby chair. "I'm done with this, and I'm done with you."

Jasmine chases after him with tears in her eyes, as she screams for him to let her explain. He just ignores her and goes to the first place he thinks of.

He knocks on Rachel's door, so upset he can't even think straight. Rachel opens the door to see his disheveled appearance and immediately knows something happened.

Finn just falls into her arms and lets her scent and her beauty calm him as she lets him cry. There's no need for words, not right now.


	6. Part Six

Part 6

After the Jasmine incident, things manage to go back to normal between the six friends. Puck even managed to get over Finn's betrayal, especially after how things ended between Finn and Jasmine. Now it's like there was never anything wrong to begin with.

Rachel and Finn are as close as ever and neither could be happier. Rachel manages to land the role of Maria in an Off-Broadway production of The Sound of Music, which is one of her dream roles and she really feels like if this gets enough buzz, it may only be a matter of time before Broadway comes calling. Finn still works the same boring 9-5 job he's always worked at, and it's well…it is what it is.

Santana, Puck, Quinn, Rachel and Finn are sitting on the couch in the café talking quietly when Mike bursts in with Tina (who has quickly become the 7th member of their established group). Mike's acting weird and right away Finn knows something is up.

"Dude, you're acting like a giggly school girl." Finn laughs at his roommate and friend.

Mike rolls his eyes good-naturedly. "Well did you think there might be a reason?"

"Alright Chang, just spill." Santana says already sounding annoyed at the entire conversation.

He takes Tina's left hand in his and holds it up. Right away, Rachel and Quinn start squealing and jump up from the couch to hug their friends, Santana following, although not nearly as enthusiastically. Finn's not sure what's going on at first, but that's when he sees it…the ring.

"We're engaged." Tina shrieks.

"Dude!" Finn stands up to join in on the congratulating. "That's awesome. Isn't that awesome, Puck?" He turns to look at his best friend who still hasn't stood up, it's almost like he's in another world. Finn looks and notices Puck is staring at the back of Quinn's head, but he doesn't say anything. Puck breaks out of his trance and immediately gets up to congratulate Mike and Tina.

"So when's the big day?" Rachel asks as soon as everyone is seated yet again.

Finn rolls his eyes because…come on. "Rach, they just got engaged." He laughs.

"It's soon." Tina assures the group. "We don't want to wait any longer than we have to."

"Yeah, we were actually talking on the way over here about getting married in December." Mike explains.

"That's two months." Quinn says. "Are you sure that's enough time to plan a wedding?"

"Well we were wondering if Kurt might be able to help us out?" Mike says, looking at Finn. "I know he's busy getting his new business together, but do you think he'd be able to be our wedding planner? I remember you saying he planned your parents wedding really quickly and did a really good job."

Finn nods. "I'm sure he'd be happy to help."

Tina claps her hands happily and looks at the other three girls. "I was hoping, since I don't have any close family here in New York, that you three would be my bridesmaids?"

Rachel, Quinn, and even Santana nod emphatically in response. "Of course we'll do it." Quinn says. "I'm just so happy for you two, plus it'll be nice to be on a different side of the wedding planning."

"And I was hoping you two, plus my brother David, would consider being my groomsmen?" Mike asks Puck and Finn. "It would mean a lot to me especially since you two are like brothers to me anyways."

"I'm there." Finn smiles at his friend.

Pucks nods. "Count me in."

They spend the rest of the night making plans, and Mike basically forces Finn to call Kurt right then and there. Kurt, of course, is more than happy to do it, and even offers Mike and Tina a discounted rate for his services because of their being friends of Finn's. Finn rolls his eyes at that, but Mike and Tina are just happy to have help.

X

They spend the next two months tirelessly preparing for the wedding, making sure every last detail is perfect. Mike and Tina somehow manage to get a church even though their wedding day is just days before Christmas, and both are ecstatic that their plans seem to be going off without a hitch. Too bad it doesn't last long.

On the eve of the wedding, Quinn discovers that her bridesmaid's dress is a size too small and Kurt works overtime to make the adjustments. Rachel, who for some reason has been extra mopey the past few weeks for god only knows what reason, is grating everyone's nerves while Finn tries to get to the bottom of whatever her problem is. He's about to give up trying to figure it out, that is until the night of the rehearsal dinner.

The dinner's at this fancy Upper Eastside hall that Mike's parents (who are ridiculously rich by the way) pay for. Everything's fine until Finn makes the mistake of letting Rachel out of his sight. He knows how she gets when she's feeling down, and sometimes if she has a drink, she has a tendency to say or do something she regrets. He searches for her everywhere, only to find her, sure enough, at the bar down a gin and tonic, her usual drink of choice.

She sees him out of her periphery and her sullen face immediately breaks out into a large smile as she attempts to get up to greet him.

"Finny!" She nearly squeals causing a couple of people to turn their heads.

She's unstable on her feet as she walks over to him, but he manages to catch her and take her by the arms.

"Whoa there, Rach." He says as he attempts to balance her weight, not that it's that hard, but she's extra squirmy when she's drunk. "How much have you drank?"

She attempts to count on her fingers. "Um 1, 2, 5….5." She says as she holds up her left hand.

Finn sighs. That's definitely more than enough to do her in, given how tiny she is. He knows she'll be feeling it in the morning. She takes one step and just about doubles over in his arms.

"Are you ok?" Finn asks out of concern.

She manages to nod as he leads them over to a couple of empty chairs near the entrance.

"You're so good to me, Finny." She smiles at him as she pats his cheek drunkenly. "What did I do to deserve a friend like you?"

He blushes but can't help but smile. Even while drunk, she's still the most adorable person he knows.

"You give me too much credit." He says with a laugh as he kisses her forehead. She smiles sweetly and lays her head on his shoulder.

He takes her left hand and places it in his lap. Anyone who didn't know better, would probably think they were a couple. "What's up Rach? Why have you been so down and weird lately."

She lets out a sigh and he knows she's going to crack and tell him…finally. "I'm never gonna get married."

Finn frowns. "What do you mean?"

"Mike and Tina are getting married, Quinn almost got married, everyone's getting married but me." She says sadly. His heartbreaks for her because he knows that as much as she says that she's a career woman, she would love to also have a husband and a whole whack of kids. It's part of her 10 year plan, or at least it was when she graduated college.

"You'll get married." He assures her. "You just have to find the right guy."

"That's it though, what if I've already met him but I let him go for a stupid reason?"

He doesn't understand how she can always make so much sense while she's drunk. Most people just babble on about anything, but not Rachel.

"You're thinking about Parker aren't you?" He says although he hates bringing up her ex.

Rachel nods. "What if he was who I'm s'posed to marry?"

Finn shakes his head. "I don't think he was Rach. You guys wanted different things. You need a guy who wants the same things you do."

"Yeah but who?" She asks curiously.

He shrugs, but then figures what the hell because it's not like she'll remember it. "Maybe someone like me."

He expects her to laugh in his face, but instead she just stares at him intently, her eyes wide with curiosity. She looks like she wants to say something, but then she closes her mouth and puts her hand over his cheek, caressing it softly. Her eyes glass over and it looks like she's going to cry, but instead she shocks him and places her lips softly on his. He's stiff for a second but when she moves her lips a little more, he begins to reciprocate the kiss. He knows he should pull away because she's been drinking and this is taking advantage of her, but he can't help himself. This kiss is like nothing he's ever felt before, but also like something he's always wanted and been missing.

She pulls away eventually and nuzzles her face into his neck, mumbling a soft "thank you" into his skin.

He just smiles because he can't believe what just happened and he hopes she'll remember. That kiss was perfect.

X

He's getting ready for bed later that night when he hears a knock at the door. He opens it, half expecting it to be Puck forgetting his key, but instead it's Rachel. It looks like she's sobered up some as she walks into his room with a glass of water, wearing a red spaghetti strap nighty. It's super short and he lets his eyes linger on her legs.

"Rach?" He asks.

"Did you mean what you said before?" She asks cutting right to the chase, like always.

"What do you mean what I said before?"

"About wanting the same things as me?" She reminds him.

He gulps because he knows this is it. He has to admit everything now. If he doesn't, he'll never get the opportunity to again. He nods his head slowly. "Yeah I meant it. Everything you want, I want and more."

"You want it with me?" She asks because she needs it to be clarified, if he's feeling what she's been feeling all these years.

"Yeah with you, always with you." He answers honestly.

She takes a second to think about it before she sets her drink down and walks over to where he's standing in the dorkiest pyjamas he owns. "You like me?"

He swallows nervously. "More than like Rachel. I have for a while now."

"Why haven't you ever said anything?" She asks.

"Because I didn't think you'd feel the same. Do you?" It's his turn to ask the questions now.

She nods. "I have ever since I met you."

"Even when you hated me?" He asks remembering those darker years.

She laughs a bit and then nods. "Even then I thought you were cute."

"So what do we do now?" He asks with a huge grin on his face because he can't believe this is happening. His dreams are coming true.

"I think we should start right here." She takes the final step towards his bed and kisses him again, this time much more passionately, and he knows this is something she will remember.

XX

There you have it, part 6 and it was kind of a game changing chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry about taking so long to post it, but I've been busy with school and I'm also working on my one shot post 4-04 fic.

As always please read and review


	7. Part Seven

Part 7

"Finn." Rachel giggles as he playfully nips at her neck as they sit in her bed, attempting to watch _A Star is Born. _It's been 2 weeks since their affair started and things couldn't be going more perfectly. They've been sneaking around, keeping secrets from their friends mostly because Finn is slightly terrified about what Puck will do when he finds out he's been dating his little sister. "Finn stop." Rachel says, emitting another giggle. "I'm trying to watch the movie."

"Rach." Finn says in a whiny voice. "We've seen this movie like a thousand times. Wouldn't you rather be doing other stuff?"

Rachel rolls her eyes. She had no idea her best friend (boyfriend?) was such a, for lack of a better term, horndog. It's not that she doesn't like it, the sex is beyond amazing and the best she's ever had, it's just she's never known Finn to be such a huge fan of it. Maybe that's just because he's only ever been with a few women that she's known of.

"Finn, you know Quinn will be home from work soon and we can't be doing _that _when she's here." Rachel reminds him. "Need I remind you that you're the one who is so insistent on keeping our relationship, or whatever it is, a secret?"

Finn sighs, knowing she's right. "I know, but sometimes I just wish I could have you all to myself."

Rachel laughs. "Maybe one of these days we can spend a weekend together."

Finn brightens at the idea. "That's it! We can go on a mini-roadtrip and we can rent a room at a Mariott or something."

Rachel nods in agreement, getting excited at the thought of an entire weekend alone with him. "I can say I'm going to see my Grandparents and you can say you have a work thing."

Finn grins, liking the idea. "It's a date."

Rachel smiles and lays her head on his chest, once again becoming engrossed in the film. Things are comfortably silent for a while until Rachel breaks it.

"Finn, what are we?" She asks out of nowhere.

Finn looks confused for a minute. "You mean are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" He asks.

Rachel nods.

"Well I hope we are. I kind of told my boss at work who wanted to set me up with his niece that I had a girlfriend." He blushes.

"You told him I was your girlfriend?" Rachel asks slightly shocked.

He swallows and nods, like he's afraid she's going to be angry at him or something. "I'm sorry, are you mad? I know I should have talked to you first."

Rachel shakes her head. "No I'm not mad, I'm actually incredibly happy and slightly astonished at the same time. I'm glad I can call you my boyfriend though."

"Good." Finn says as he kisses her temple. "Now be quiet, we're getting to the good part."

Rachel breaks into a fit of laughter, but settles down nonetheless.

X

The sneaking around is fun at first, but it starting to become increasingly difficult. They manage to get a weekend away without the rest of their friends, but sadly a stupid fight puts a damper on things. Finn gets annoyed with Rachel's obsession with getting a perfect room with a perfect view, and Rachel's annoyed with Finn's lack of enthusiasm for her cause.

"I can't believe we wasted nearly two hundred dollars on a room we didn't even use for one night." Rachel says frustratedly as they walk up the stairs.

"That's what happens when you switch rooms 8 different times, eventually annoying the hotel staff so much that they ask you to leave." Finn retorts.

Rachel sighs. "Well excuse me for wanting us to have an amazing and perfect weekend getaway."

"Rach, it would have been perfect no matter what because we were together." Finn says. "We didn't need a room with a beachfront view to make this weekend perfect."

Rachel can't help but smile a little at those words, because he is incredibly adorable and surprisingly good with words sometimes. "Well that's sweet."

Finn smirks, knowing he's out of the doghouse. "I'm sorry for my quote on quote 'utter lack of enthusiasm'."

Rachel giggles. "And I'm sorry for my crazy obsessing that got us kicked out of the hotel."

"That's ok, the staff were kind of rude anyways. I mean we were paying customers after all and it's not like we didn't get charged a ton of money." Finn says.

They walk into Finn's apartment to find it surprisingly empty. "Maybe we should continue our original weekend plans here." Finn suggests.

"I like the way you think, Mr. Hudson." Rachel says using a seductive tone. They walk into his bedroom and right away the clothes are taken off as things escalate quickly from there.

Finn's just about to take of Rachel's bra when the door to his room flies open.

"Finn, I noticed you were….oh my god!" Mike quickly covers his eyes and darts for the living area.

Finn and Rachel break out of their initial shock quickly and scramble to find their clothes, needing to talk to their friend right away. As mortified as Finn is about being caught, he's slightly annoyed to because it's not like Mike even lives in the apartment anymore. He and Tina got an apartment of their own a few blocks down as soon as they got back from their honeymoon.

"Mike we're so sorry that you saw that." Rachel says right away as they exit the bedroom.

"You…and you." He points first to Rachel and then to Finn. "When did this happen?" He's nearly screaming now.

Finn urges his friend to calm down, placing a hand on his shoulder, instructing him to sit down. Surprisingly Mike complies easily.

"It happened just before your wedding, after the rehearsal dinner." Finn explains.

"My wedding?" Mike asks in shock. "So this has been going on for weeks?"

"Three to be exact." Rachel says.

"What happened?" Mike asks Finn. "I mean, no offense man, I'm glad you finally got what you wanted, but I'm just shocked.

Rachel wants to know what he means by Finn getting what he wanted, but she refrains right now.

"We were both feeling kind of down that night and well one thing led to another and here we are." Finn says not going into any real detail about that night because it's really nobody's business but his and Rachel's.

"So are you guys a couple then?" He asks curiously, smiling for the first time since he caught them.

Rachel and Finn both look at one another and smile. "Yeah we are." Finn says feeling elated that someone finally knows and that's one less person they have to hide from.

"That's…awesome." Mike decides. "I'm so happy for you two."

"It's pretty amazing." Rachel agrees as she walks over to stand by Finn, leaning up to kiss him.

"Eww I don't want to see that." Mike says right away putting a stop to their affections. "I have to tell someone. I have to tell Tina."

"No!" Rachel and Finn both quickly shriek.

"You can't tell anyone." Rachel says firmly. "We're not ready to come out yet."

"Why? You guys looks pretty comfortable from where I'm sitting."

Fin nods. "We are, it's just we're worried about how Puck will react. He's scarily overprotective of Rach when he wants to be, and when he finds out we're together, he's going to go crazy."

Mike nods like he understands, and it's probably because he does. "But can I at least tell Tina? She's my wife and we promised no secrets. I swear she won't tell anyone and that way you won't have to hide around either of us."

Rachel looks to Finn and he nods at her. "That's fine." They both agree.

And just like that they're outted.

X

Mike keeps his promise of only telling Tina who phones Rachel the minute she finds out the get the dirty secrets of her relationship with Finn. Rachel, of course, refuses to tell her much of anything, but says that she and Finn are very happy. Tina surprisingly doesn't question her anymore, just tells her that both she and Mike are happy for them.

The next person to find out about them is the biggest gossip of them all…Quinn.

Quinn walks into the apartment one night with a big package for Rachel. Without thinking, she walks right into Rachel's room. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but tonight, Rachel and Finn had planned a night alone because they thought Quinn would be staying at her new boyfriend, Joe's house.

"Rach I have a package for you. It looks like a new script for your _Annie Get Your Gun _audi…oh dear god." Quinn shrieks upon seeing Rachel lying underneath Finn, looking disheveled. "What in god's name is going on here?"

Rachel and Finn scramble from the bed and straighten themselves out as much as physically possible. "Quinn it's not what it looks like." Rachel tries to assure her best friend.

"Really? Cause it looks like you and Finn were making out." Quinn says.

"Ok so it is what it looks like." Finn says in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Rachel rolls her eyes at her boyfriend. "What I meant is that it's not just Finn and I making out for the sake of making out."

"You're together?" Quinn questions.

Rachel nods and links finger with Finn, who pulls her into his side.

"We are." She smiles happily.

Quinn looks like she's going to be sick for a moment before managing a small nod. "I guess it was just a matter of time. I mean Rach, you've had a thing for him for years and Finn's always looked at you like you hung the moon."

"So you're happy for us?" Finn asks in confusion.

Quinn thinks it over for a second and then nods. "Yes." She hugs them both.

"We thought you'd be more shocked." Rachel says honestly breaking away from the hug.

"Well I was for about a minute, but I've always kind of thought you two should be together." Quinn explains. "But you do know this means you have to tell me everything, right? As your best friend it's my right to know and your duty to tell me."

Rachel sighs. "Fine, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. No one can know."

"Especially Puck." Finn adds.

"Let me guess you're scared of what he'll do when he finds out?" Quinn asks Finn.

Finn just nods, looking down at the floor ashamed.

"Does anyone else know?" Quinn asks.

"Mike and Tina but only because Mike walked in on us in much the same way you did." Finn says, not wanting to anger Quinn. Her mood swings were sometimes hard to handle.

Quinn just nods and then smirks. "You do realize Santana will kill you both for keeping this from her?"

Rachel looks at Finn whose eyes widen. Santana has this thing where she hates being left out of stuff. She hates people keeping secrets and lying to her.

"We're dead." Finn says.

X

And sure enough when Santana finds out after seeing Rachel and Finn in a heated makeout session at the café, completely forgetting their whereabouts, the first thing she does is whack them both over the head with her purse, breaking them apart. She then begins spewing out words in Spanish so fast that no one can keep up with what she's saying. She finishes with "tu eres loca", something they both understand.

They explain to her the circumstances and their reasons for keeping it a big secret, and surprisingly she is ok with it. She tells them she understands because she's been sneaking around her Abuela's back for years with her relationship with Brittany.

"I wish you luck when Puck finds out. Hudson, you're going to get the ass kickin' of a lifetime." Santana says with a laugh. "Can I please be there to see it"

Finn swallows and Rachel squeezes his thigh in return. He knows Puck will find out sooner or later, he'd just rather it be later.

X

"Hudson, you better open this door right now." Puck screams through Rachel's apartment door. "I overheard Santana and Quinn talking about you and my sister so get out here."

Finn pulls away from Rachel. "Shit." He scrambles off the couch, even though the only thing they were doing was snuggling and watching a movie. He looks for a way to escape and remembers the fire escape outside Rachel's bedroom window. "See you Rach, it was nice knowing you."

"Hudson." Puck screams again. "Open the damn door, and get off my sister."

Rachel looks at him confused. "Where are you going?"

"The fire escape." Finn answers making a run for the bedroom. Rachel gets up from the couch and runs over to grab his arm.

"Oh no you don't." She says firmly. "We need to deal with this for once and for all, it was only a matter of time before he found out anyway. I can handle Puck, Finn." She assures her boyfriend as she goes to open the door.

"Hello Noah." She says as casually as possible. He pushes right past her and his eyes shoot daggers at his best-friend, well former best-friend.

Finn takes off around the kitchen table as Puck lunges for him. He manages to get behind Rachel and makes sure she is placed strategically in front of him like a shield.

"What the hell are you doing?" Puck screams when he realizes he can't get to Finn. "This is my little sister, you're supposed to be my best friend."

"I still am Puck." Finn tells him trying to remain calm. "We're not just screwing around here."

"Yeah, we've been together for a long time." Rachel tells him. "We're in love."

"You're in love." Puck scoffs. "You think Hudson knows the meaning of the word?"

Finn immediately looks hurt and Rachel presses a kiss to his cheek to assure him she know it's not true.

"He does to." Rachel insists. "He's shown me what it means to be in love from the very start."

"What about his commitment issues?" Puck asks.

"We're working on that." Rachel assures her brother. "Now can you just be happy for us? Happy that we've both found someone we truly care for."

Puck sighs and Finn sees about a million different emotions goes through his eyes. "Ok."

"Ok?" Finn asks.

"Ok you have my blessing to date, but you better be good to her or I will kick your ass." Puck says.

Finn smiles and nods. "Always."

Puck and Finn even manage to do their stupid handshake and Rachel just rolls her eyes, happy that her two favourite boys are still friends even after all this.

Xx

I'm sooo sorry this took me so long to get up. I've just been ridiculously busy with everything going on in my life. I wanted to have this up Christmas Day, but as you can see that didn't happen. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter. There's only a couple left. Please read and review =)


	8. Part Eight

Part 8

"You know what we haven't done in a while?" Mike asks as everyone sits around on the old, slightly worn, couch and chairs that line the middle of the café.

"Dig for dirt on Finchel's sex life?" Santana sniggers.

Quinn rolls her eyes at her crude friend and slaps her arm while Puck covers his ears and yells out "dude that's my sister."

"Oh grow up." Quinn tells him. "Besides I know everything I need to know."

Tina laughs. "Perks of being a roommate?"

Quinn nods. "I've heard it all, and believe me you're not missing anything."

Finn raises his arm in annoyance, as his other arm rests around Rachel's shoulders. "Um hello, we're right here."

Their friends seem to like to do this a lot now, tease Finn and Rachel about their relationship. At first it was annoying and at times unnerving, but it's gone on so long now that Finn and Rachel have learned to ignore them…well for the most part.

"That wasn't what I was going to say, but thank you Santana." Mike laughs. "I was actually going to say we haven't taken a vacation all together in a long time."

"That's true. The last time we went was a disaster at the end though." Rachel huffs.

"Well this time we won't go near any beaches where you can get hurt." Mike tells her.

"What did you have in mind?" Quinn asks.

"Well Tina and I were thinking we should head to Vegas this weekend. Tina's Aunt has a private suite at the Bellagio that we could use and maybe we could rent a couple of other rooms." Mike suggests.

Everyone seems to like the idea, even Rachel.

"Las Vegas better be ready." Puck says with a wild grin on his face. Santana bites her tongue to resist from calling him a manwhore.

"I pity the women who come into contact with you, they'll never know what hit them." Quinn says in mock disgust.

Rachel gives her friend a sympathetic smile, because she knows that deep down, Quinn still really loves her idiot brother.

They make further plans and agree that the upcoming weekend would be the best time to go.

After everyone leaves, Finn and Rachel are left by themselves. "You know, this is the weekend before our anniversary."

Rachel nods, surprised that her boyfriend actually remembered.

"Maybe we should celebrate a little early." Finn suggests.

Rachel's eyes widen. "Celebrate how exactly?"

Finn shrugs. "We could get our own room, far away from the others, and spend the entire weekend in each other's arms."

Rachel laughs and slaps his chest. "As much as I would love a weekend alone with you, we can't do that. We promised we'd spend time with our friends."

"But Rach…" Finn begins to whine.

"Finn, I promise we will get some alone time." Rachel says. "How about we spend all days Sunday together before we leave?"

Finn thinks it over and then nods. "Ok deal." He sounds so childlike in that moment, Rachel has to bite back a grin. "It's going to be a great weekend."

Rachel nods emphatically. "Best weekend ever." She leans over to kiss him gently.

X

They say "what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas" and for this group of friends, that saying definitely holds true. From the very beginning of the trip, things go awry. On the first night Puck meets a girl, brings her back to his hotel room only to find out she is a he. Suffice to say, Finn's not going to let him live that one down for a long while. The second night, they almost lose Santana after she disappears from the nightclub they're at. Turns out she hooked up with some random girl who turns out to be a stripper.

It's now their third and final full day of the trip. Most of the gang has gone back to the room to start packing or to relax by the hotel pool, leaving Finn and Rachel to have some much needed alone time.

"You know, this is the first time on this entire trip we've really been alone." Finn says.

"Finn, we're sharing a room." Rachel laughs. "But I get what you mean."

"With the craziness of the last couple days, we've been too tired to really do anything but go to bed."

"You're sulking." Rachel giggles. "It's not so cute."

"I thought everything I did was cute according to you." Finn nudges her side, as he holds her around the waist.

"Well not when you act like a 4 year old child." Rachel retorts with a heavy sigh, as she leans a little further into his side.

Finn pouts a little. "We're in Las Vegas, party capital of the U.S.A. We should be doing something crazy."

"You mean crazier than Puck and Santana?" Rachel scowls.

"Well I'm not going to let you pick up a random woman at some sleazy bar, so not that crazy I guess." Finn laughs.

Silence fills the air as their both in heavy thought. "You know what we should do?" Finn asks suddenly.

Rachel, clearly deep in thought, bursts out with "elope?"

Finn looks at her in shock. "I was going to say take a helicopter ride to the Grand Canyon, but ok." He un-wraps his arm from around her waist and rubs the back of his neck nervously.

Rachel's blushing like crazy as she realizes what she just said. "Finn, I'm so sorry. That just slipped out. I swear I'm not trying to pressure you or anything."

Finn tries to shake it off. "No it's ok."

"Really, I didn't mean anything by it. I was just thinking of crazy things people do in Vegas and that came out." Rachel says trying to reassure him. She knows all about his commitment problems. He never really had a stable childhood, being raised by a single mom and all. Carole's amazing, but even she has needs, so she used to date random guys and Finn hated it. It wasn't until Finn was a teenager that his Mom finally settled down with Burt, who Finn now loves like a Dad.

Finn just nods like he understands, but she knows it's got to be eating away at him. They sit down at a booth in one of the restaurants of their hotel. Finn's still staring at his hands, as if once again lost in his thoughts.

"Finn?" She asks anxiously.

"It's alright, Rach. I know you didn't mean anything by it. It's just, what if…" He swallows hard.

"What if what baby?" Rachel asks.

"What if we did?" He finishes.

"You mean what if we eloped?" Rachel questions as she stands up and starts pacing. Finn immediately grabs her arm to stop her.

"Babe, you know I hate it when you do that." He reminds her.

"I'm sorry, it's just I can't believe what you just said."

Finn laughs a little at that. "I can't believe it either, but I was just thinking, we've been dating for a while now. This is the longest relationship I've ever had, and I've never felt this way about anyone. With our anniversary next week I just thought it might be kind of special." At the weird look on her face, he kind of wants to take back every word he said. "Never mind it was stupid, forget I said anything."

"No." Rachel stops him immediately. "I loved what you said." She says honestly. "But this is a big decision Finn, this is marriage."

Finn nods. "I know, but like it's not as if I haven't pictured marrying you before like a million times." He confesses.

"You have?" Rachel contemplates.

Finn nods. "I dream about it all. We'd get married, find a house in the suburbs. You'd be on Broadway and I'd still be working my lame ass job. In a few years we could have a couple kids, and maybe a dog."

"You've really dreamt about us? Our future?" Rachel asks in astonishment. Because just…wow! She never thought she'd hear him say those words.

"You sound surprised." Finn chuckles. "Not that I blame you or anything, I'm not exactly known for being so sure of myself, but this is something I really want someday, so maybe someday can start now?" He questions. "Marry me Rachel Berry."

Rachel's thoughts are in a million and one places. On one hand she knows she should say no because this is completely insane and so last minute, but on the other hand, he just said some of the most beautiful words to her, words she's only dreamed of hearing.

"Ok." She finally says. "Let's do it, let's elope in Vegas!"

Xx

This chapters kind of part 1 of 2. Hope you enjoyed it. This fic will probably end up having 3 or 4 more chapters. As always, I'd love it if you could read and review

And being that this fic will probably be coming to an end soon, I was wondering if anyone had any special requests for story ideas? I have one that I'm kind of toying with, but I'm not sure if I'll write it or not. If you have any ideas, PM me on here, or drop a message off to my tumblr account.


	9. Part Nine

Part Nine

Finn can't believe it when Rachel says she accepts his proposal. He'd have thought for sure she'd want the big extravagant wedding surrounded by their family and friends, but she seems genuinely excited by the idea of eloping.

"Before we get married, I need to get a few things first." Rachel says as she grabs his hand and starts dragging him towards the door to the lobby of their hotel. There's a large gift shop there that she seems to think will have what she needs.

"Babe, stop." Finn says. "Are you sure this is something you really want to do?" They pause and turns towards each other.

Rachel smiles at him and nods. Her smile looks sincere, but she's such a good actress that he has to wonder if he'd even be able to tell the difference. He thinks he would. "This is what I want Finn, to marry you. Everything you said before is what I want." She assures him. "And yeah it might not be an extravagant wedding, but if it means I'll get to be your wife, then I don't care."

Finn smiles and pulls her in for a kiss. "I love you."

Rachel grins, and he thinks if her smile got any brighter, it would give the sun a run for its money. "I love you too."

"Now what was it you needed to buy?" Finn asks after they have their moment.

"I need my something old, something borrowed, something new and something blue." Rachel says.

Finn laughs because _of course _Rachel Berry would insist on those things for a quicky wedding. He pulls out an old, well-worn picture of them and their friends and holds it up to her. "Here's something old."

Rachel smiles and takes the picture. "This is perfect, thank you."

They walk to the gift shop and Rachel spots an adorable little Teddy Bear with a blue Las Vegas t-shirt on. "This can be my something new and blue."

"And that picture can also be your something borrowed." Finn adds.

"You're so smart." She giggles as she leans up and kisses him. "Ok now I just have to go get my dress." Off Finn's confused look she quickly adds "it was for if we went to see Celine at Caesar's Palace, but this is even better."

Finn laughs. "Ok, go get it, and I'll go find something nicer to change into."

Rachel nods and they agree to meet at the entrance to the hotel chapel in an hour. Finn, in the mean time texts Mike and asks him and Tina to meet up with him. He knows he and Rachel will need witnesses, and what better than the only two of their friends who truly understand why they are doing this.

Mike and Tina get there in record time and right away Mike hammers Finn with questions.

"What are you and Rachel doing?" He asks right away.

"Wow way to cut straight to the chase." Finn jokes.

"Just answer the question Hudson, because you know this sounds crazy."

Finn frowns because maybe he was wrong about asking Mike. He just thought the dude would understand.

"I love her, Man." Finn says simply. "She loves me and this is something we both want."

"But it's so sudden." Tina says.

Finn nods because he knows. "I know, but like I said, we talked and this is something we both want, so can you two please be a little more supportive? I don't want you upsetting Rachel when she gets here."

As if on cue, Rachel enters the chapel in her light blue dress, her hair thrown up into a neat bun at the side of her head, her bangs perfectly in place, and her make-up light. Finn thinks she looks gorgeous and so natural, just the way he likes her.

Rachel looks surprised to see their friends there. "You invited Mike and Tina?" She questions her 'fiance'.

"Well we kind of need a witness and since Mike and Tina are the only ones I thought would understand why we are doing this, I called them."

"You don't think we should get married?" Rachel asks, turning her attention to Mike.

He sighs. "It's not that I don't think you should get married, Rach. I just don't think you should get married right now."

Tina nods in agreement with her husband. "It's just so soon, you and Finn have only been dating for a year, and this is so sudden."

"We both really want this." Rachel says adamantly.

"That may be, but haven't you always dreamed of a big wedding, in a Jewish temple, surrounded by your friends, family…your Dads?" Tina reasons.

Rachel stubbornly shakes her head. "I want to marry Finn, that's all I want. I want a life with him, I want children, I want a dog, I want the whole thing."

"Rach, you can have all that in a few years, no one is saying you have to break-up. Just maybe wait a little while." Mike says.

Rachel looks into Finn's eyes and sees nothing but warmth and love there, and she feels her decision is final. "Mike, Tina we love you both, and we really want you here, but only if you can support us. Finn and I love each other, we both want to do this, so can we please move along."

Mike and Tina look at one another before nodding and conceding. "If this is what you both want, then we'll support you."

Rachel and Finn both smile gratefully. "Thank you both." Finn says as they embrace their friends.

"Let's get this show on the road." Mike says with a genuine smile, pulling out of the four-way embrace.

They manage to get a slot twenty minutes later, and Finn takes his place at the altar. He grins at Mike, who stands next to him, and gives Tina the same warm smile as she walks in front of Rachel down the aisle. Rachel for her part, looks nervous, but she gives him a shaky smile nonetheless.

Things move quickly from there, and just as Rachel's about to say 'I do', she stops, pauses and looks around.

"Rach?" Finn questions, because she honestly looks terrified right now.

Tears form in her eyes as she turns to look back at Finn, "I'm sorry, I can't do this." And with that, she races from the chapel.

Tina runs after her and Finn looks back at Mike with a dejected look on his face. Five minutes ago he was the happiest he'd ever been, now it looks like his life is in shambles.

"She doesn't want to marry me." Finn says sadly as his eyes cloud over. Mike places a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder muttering that it would be ok.

X

"Is she ok?" Finn asks as he sits with Mike in the front pew and notices Tina come in.

Tina nods and gives him a reassuring smile. "She's ok. She wants to talk to you though, and don't worry, it's not what you think."

Finn gulps and nods. "Thanks Tina, you're a good friend. You both are."

Tina laughs as she takes Finn's seat next to her husband. "Go get her."

Finn walks out to find Rachel sitting in a chair in the waiting area, wiping away her tears with a tissue.

"Rachel?" Finn asks as he approaches her.

Rachel looks up and immediately embraces Finn tightly. "Finn, I'm so sorry."

Finn wraps his arms tightly around her and strokes her hair. He kisses her crown and nods against her head, silently telling her he accepts her apology. "What happened?"

Rachel sighs heavily and takes her seat once again, patting the chair next to him, telling him to sit down as well.

Rachel takes his hand and places it in her lap. "It had nothing to do with you or my love for you." She begins and Finn urges her to continue. "It's just, I got to thinking about everything that Tina and Mike were saying and I realized I want it…I want it all."

Finn can't help but laugh a little. "You want the big wedding surrounded by our friends and family after all?"

Rachel nods. "I do."

"Where were those were ten minutes ago?" Finn jokes, trying to make light of the situation.

Rachel giggles, but them turns somber again. "Finn, I'm really sorry I put you through that. I was just so caught up in the idea of getting married to you that I kind of lost it."

"So you're not breaking up with me?" Finn asks.

"Where would you get that idea?" Rachel asks. "I love you; you're the love of my life, that wasn't even a thought for me."

Finn shakes his head. "Nevermind. So you still want to marry me?" He asks.

Rachel nods emphatically. "Just…can we maybe hold off for a few months? Can we plan out our wedding, invite our family and friends? The real deal?"

Finn pulls her into his lap, happily willing to give her everything she could possibly want.

"Baby, we can do whatever you want, so long as at the end I get to call you my wife." He tells her.

"I love you Finn Hudson."

"I love you too crazy girl." He says as he kisses her.

X

The next morning at breakfast, the news has spread and to say their friends are upset at not being invited to their almost-wedding is an understatement, they are downright pissed. Santana starts screaming at them in Spanish, and only calms down after Rachel promises she will be a bridesmaid in the actual wedding.

"I damn right better be, Berry." Santana says. "Right next to Q and Tina."

Rachel laughs and nods. "I promise you San, you're going to be a huge part of this wedding. It wouldn't be the same without you."

Quinn is surprisingly quiet about it all, and Rachel knows she will have to talk to her best friend in private because she has a right to know why she wasn't invited the night before. Quinn leaves before Rachel gets the chance, and Rachel looks at Finn who urges her to go on ahead.

Mike and Tina excuse themselves and go get ready to pack for the trip home later that day. Finn swallows nervously when he sees Puck approach him. The look on his face is almost unreadable.

"You almost married my sister and didn't think to invite me, her brother?" Puck asks.

"Puck, I'm so sorry man." Finn apologizes immediately. "It's not what you think. It's something we both really wanted, but we just decided it maybe wasn't the right time."

"It sure wasn't." Puck says. "You're my best friend man, she's my baby-sister. I want to be at this wedding."

"You will be." Finn assures him quickly. "I want to ask you to be my best man."

Puck looks at Finn for a second. "Are you serious?"

Finn nods. "You're my best friend and you have been since college. It's kind of a given, plus Rachel would kill me if I you weren't."

Puck laughs. "I guess you're right."

"So you'll do it?" Finn asks hopefully.

"I'll do it, so long as you promise to do the proper wedding this time. No sneaking off with my baby-sister, otherwise I will go all big-brother on you." Puck warns.

Finn just grins and pulls his best friend into a tight hug. "Thanks man."

X

Later that day, they arrive home and go their separate ways. Rachel invites Finn to stay over, and he, of course, is more than happy to oblige.

"So how did things go with Quinn?" Finn asks as he pulls off his shirt and pulls on his nightshirt before crawling into bed next to her.

Rachel shrugs. "It was fine. I told her exactly what went down and she said she understood."

"You promised she could be your maid of honor, didn't you?" Finn asks with a smirk on his face.

Rachel nods. "It was the only way she would forgive me, plus she is my best friend, it's kind of a given anyways."

Finn nods in agreement. "That's ok, I asked your brother to be my best man."

Rachel smiles happily as she cuddles up against him. "That's great. I'm sure he was happy about that."

"Well he said if I didn't he'd go all big brother on my ass." Finn laughs.

Rachel giggles as she lays her head on his chest. "So we're really going to do this then?"

Finn nods as his cheek touches the top of her head. "We're getting married."

"I love you so much." Rachel says.

"Ditto." Finn replies. "You know I was thinking, if we're going to be getting married in a matter of months, shouldn't we maybe be living together?"

"You mean you want to move in with me?" Rachel asks excitedly.

"Or you could move into my place…the choice is yours." Finn tells her.

Rachel gives him the 'are you serious' look and Finn bursts out laughing. He knows there's no way she's giving up her apartment, and he wouldn't want her to. His apartment is basically a hole.

"But what about Quinn?" Rachel asks. "I love her, but we're going to be married and I really want to share you with her."

"Maybe she could move in with San? Or she could take my place." Finn suggests. "I'm sure she could find a way to decorate it so it's not so blah."

"You really want to move in here?" Rachel asks giddily.

"I really, truly do." Finn whispers in her ear. "Are you sure you want me to move in?"

Rachel nods. "More than anything."

"Well that settles it. I'll move in as soon as possible."

"Deal, roomie." Rachel smiles as she leans up and kisses his cheek.


	10. Part Ten

Hi everyone. I'm so sorry it took so long to get an update out, but here it is. There is only one more chapter after this and possibly an epilogue depending on if people want one. I hope you enjoy the biggest chapter yet both literally and figuratively.

And there are some surprises in this chapter...just a fair warning.

Part 10

"Finn, would you hold still for just a few more seconds?" His step-brother Kurt asks him.

Finn stops fidgeting and staring at the floor as Kurt straightens his tie for him.

"There." Kurt's finally satisfied and pulls away, brushing off Finn's shoulders. "I have to say big brother, you clean up well."

Finn blushes. "Thanks dude, and thanks so much for all your help planning the wedding. God knows Rachel would have been a wreck if she had to do it all."

Kurt waves it off. "It's nothing, but when you and Rachel finally have kids, you can name one of them after me."

"Ugh we'll have to see about that." Finn laughs. "I'm pretty sure there's only enough room for one Kurt in my life, and that role is filled...and I mean that in the nicest way possible."

"So are you nervous?" Kurt asks. "You were fidgety before, Finn."

Finn nods. "I am a little, but it's more anxious that nervous. I just want to be married already, like I can't wait."

"You and Rachel have come such a long way."

"Yeah and they've been the best years of my life, so I can only imagine what the next 60 or 70 is going to be like." Finn smiles at the thought.

"I just can't believe you're this calm. I thought you'd have had the first ticket out of here or at the very least be drunk right now." Kurt jokes, not to the amusement of his brother. "Sorry."

"I'm not going to flake ok." He's perfectly aware that his friends have probably got bets going on how long he goes before he freaks out and takes off. And he knows it should piss him off, but he just can't be angry, especially when they have good reason to be nervous on his behalf. If this had been a few years ago, he for sure would not be this calm about getting married. "This isn't some lame ass movie or tv show that you and Rachel watch. I'm going to be fine, so you can tell Santana and everyone else that all bets are off."

Kurt pretends like he doesn't know what his brother's talking about. "Good, then I'm proud of you."

Finn has to grin at that compliment. "I'm pretty proud of me too."

"Well I'm going to go make sure everything's ok with your future wife." Kurt stands from his previous seat on the small sofa in the dressing room.

"Tell her I love her and that I'll see her at the altar." Finn tells him. "And if you see Puck, tell him to get his ass in here, I need to make sure he has the rings."

Kurt agrees and leaves the room.

Finn looks in the mirror for the last time as a single man. "I've got this."

X

Meanwhile Tina and Santana are freaking out in Rachel's dressing room after finding a pregnancy test in the trash can of the bride's apartment.

"I can't believe this." Tina says. "Do you think Finn knows?"

Santana shrugs. "Hell if I know, but I'm willing to bet that he doesn't, otherwise he would be flipping shit right now."

Tina nods in agreement. "Well we can't tell him, and he can't find out right now. It could ruin everything."

Santana agrees. "So we keep it quiet?"

"Keep what quiet?" Tina says with a smile.

Santana just laughs.

X

The temple is packed with friends and family. Finn's mom, Carole, has finally sat down after taking picture after picture. Finn looks back at his groomsmen (Puck, Mike, and Kurt) with a smile on his face. Mike gives him a thumbs up and Puck arches his eyebrow and winks.

The wedding march starts to play and everyone in the congregation stands as the bridesmaids enter in their pink dresses, Rachel's favourite colour. Santana had nearly had a conniption over having to wear the colour, but Quinn got her settled down by reminding her of everything Rachel had done for her in the past.

Rachel finally enters, arms hooks around those of both of her fathers. She looks breathtakingly beautiful in her long, strapless gown with a silver sash around the waist. Finn's never seen her look so gorgeous and it takes everything inside him not to tear up. He knows the field day Puck would have with that one.

She finally meets him at the end of the aisle, giving him a blinding smile as he takes her hand. After giving their blessing, her Fathers take their seat.

The Rabi goes on with his speech and all Finn can do is stare into the eyes of the girl he loves. When it's time to go over their vows, Rachel's hands are shaking as she holds the tiny slip of paper.

"Finn, I can't believe we've finally made it to this day to celebrate our love in front of our friends and family. It's been a long time coming, but I can't imagine being anywhere else. For so long I wondered if I'd ever find someone that loves me even half as much as you do, but it happened. I vow to you to spend the rest of my life loving you and making you as happy as you've made me. You're not just my husband, lover, my prince or soulmate...more than anything, you're my best friend."

Finn feels the tears falling on his cheek as he tries to keep his emotions in check. He wants to kiss her more than anything, but he knows now is not the time, so he settles for squeezing her hands just a little bit tighter.

Rachel's staring up at him, her chocolate brown eyes wide, full of love and pure, unadulterated happiness. "It's your turn." She nudges, much to the amusement of everyone.

Finn laughs through his tears, and just as Puck reaches over to try and hand him the paper with his vows, he shakes his head. He knows exactly what he wants to say, and he doesn't need a piece of paper to do it.

"Rachel, you're my best friend too, and I think that is what makes our relationship so special. You've always said we're a part of something special, and today just proves, you've been right all along. I don't remember what life was like before I met and fell in love with you, and I don't even want to try. I love you more than anything on this earth. You've been the biggest and best part of my life for years now and I vow to make you feel the same way until the day we die."

Tears flow down Rachel's face now as well and Finn can't help but brush them away, and kiss her cheek. The Rabi lets them calm down a little before he continues on and before they know it, they are placing the rings on each other's hands and they are officially husband and wife.

They kiss and everyone claps and cheers. Finn leans in and whispers that he loves her, and Rachel pulls him in for a deeper kiss before Mike taps him on the shoulder and tells them they need to lead everyone out of the temple.

X

The reception takes place in the very hotel where they are spending their very first night as man and wife. It's a beautiful set up, planned entirely by Kurt. Rachel helped with the ceremony as much as she could, but she was so busy with her work that she left the reception up to her future brother-in-law. Looking back, Finn thinks it's a good thing they had similar tastes.

They enter the church and dance their first dance as a married couple. The song they both agreed to is Faithfully. It's one of Finn's all-time favourite songs and Rachel agreed that it described their relationship perfectly.

"I've got a surprise for you." Finn whispers in her ear.

"Did you work on your dancing?" Rachel asks.

Finn laughs. "Not quite, but you said you loved my dancing." He pretends to pout.

Rachel just giggles as the song begins to play. It's a different arrangement than she's used to, and for a second she thinks the DJ got the wrong version, but then she hears it...Finn's beautiful voice. He sings the first verse to her and soon enough, she's joining in. This is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for her.

He holds her with one arms around the waist, his other arm, now hold a microphone up to both of their mouths. Her arms are wrapped around him as they stare into each other's eyes. For that one moment, everything and everyone fades out and it's just the two of them.

The song ends and by now, everyone is in tears.

"That was beautiful, you guys." Quinn says as she walks over and takes the mike from Finn.

"Yeah dude, you didn't tell me you were planning that." Puck agrees as he throws an arm around Quinn's shoulders, only to have her shrug him off.

"It was a surprise for Rachel and I didn't want the secret to get out." Finn shrugs. "You guys all have big mouths." When Quinn goes to protest, Finn cuts her off. "Especially you, gossip queen."

That shuts her up as she marches off in a huff, leaving Puck to once again congratulate his little sister and best friend turned brother-in-law.

"Look you guys, I know I wasn't the most supportive of your relationship, mainly because I was kind of weirded out at first, but you know I love you both." Puck says.

Rachel smiles at her big brother. "Thanks Noah, that means a lot coming from you. We love you too."

Puck pulls her into a hug, and Finn as well.

"All right, enough of the sappy shit, lets get this party started." Puck says as he wipes his eyes discreetly.

Finn and Rachel both laugh as more couples begin to join them on dance floor.

A few dances later, Finn and Rachel make their way over to their table where dinner is waiting to be served. They cut the cake and take turns feeding one another as cameras flash around them.

Carole walks over to them and hugs the both of them. "Congratulations you two! Rachel, welcome to the family."

Rachel smiles happily and hugs her mother-in-law. "Thanks Carole, it's so nice to be part of such an incredible family. I love you and Burt so much."

"We love both of you as well." She hands an envelope over to Finn.

"Mom, what's this?" Finn asks as he takes the envelope.

"Just open it." Carole laughs. "It's not much, just a bit of a present from Burt and myself for you two to start your lives together."

Finn opens it and finds a cheque for $25,000.00. "Not much? Mom this is huge. What's it for?"

Carole shrugs. "A down payment on a house maybe? We know you both love your big apartment, but you're a married couple now and someday soon, you'll want to have a family. Your apartments lovely, but a house in the suburbs would be much more feasible."

"This is too much." Rachel insists.

"No, don't even think of giving it back to us. This is the rest of the money I have saved up for Finn after college, it's not even a present really, just him getting what is supposed to be his."

Finn loops his arms around Carole. "Thank you Mom, thank you so much."

Carole smiles and pats his back. "You're more than welcome honey." She then makes her way back over to her husband.

Finn turns to Rachel who's staring at the cheque like she can't believe it.

"Well you did say we should start thinking about getting a house." Finn reminds her. "A big brownstone maybe?"

Rachel beams. "You remembered me telling you it was my dream to live in one of those?"

"I remember everything you tell me." He laughs. Rachel gives him a look. "Ok, well almost everything."

"So you think we should start looking into it?"

Finn nods. "I think it's time."

Rachel beams and throws her arms around his neck, embracing him tightly. "This is the best day ever."

X

Rachel walks into the ladies room to find Tina, Santana and Quinn in there, seemingly waiting for her.

"What's going on guys?"

"When were you going to tell us? Or tell Finn for that matter since it doesn't seem like you've shared your news with him either?" Santana says and hold up a pregnancy test box. "I found the positive test in the trash can in your dressing room."

Rachel blushes, but looks genuinely confused. "I don't know what you're talking about. That test isn't mine."

"Then whose is it?" Tina asks. "That garbage can was empty when we got here this morning when we got to the temple, meaning it has to be one of ours, and I know it's not mine."

Everyone looks to Santana, who scowls. "Hey don't look at me. I appreciate the V not the P. You know that, hell Brittany, my girlfriend is here."

The room goes silent and Rachel mutters yet again that it's not hers.

Quinn sighs deeply, like she's been holding her breath for a while. "It's mine."

All the girls look at her shocked. "But how? Who?" Tina asks.

"It's Pucks, it happened a few weeks ago, but you can't tell anyone yet. He doesn't know, I'm planning to tell him tonight actually." Quinn says.

"You're pregnant with Noah's child?" Rachel asks as a smile makes its way across her face. "You're baby is going to be my niece or nephew."

Quinn nods, for the first time smiling since she found out.

"Are you happy?" Tina asks.

Quinn bites her lip but nods. "I think so, it's going to take some getting used to, but I'm actually kind of excited.

"Well then we're all happy for you." Santana says surprising everybody. "Congratulations."

All four girls gather each other up in a hug, and for a moment it's like old times.

X

"What took you so long?" Finn asks as Rachel finally makes her way over to the table.

"There was a bit of excitement in the ladies room." Rachel says as a smile makes its way across her face.

"What exciting news?" Finn asks.

"Well Santana found a pregnancy test in the trash can at the temple and assumed it was mine." Rachel explains and watches as Finn's face first crumbles then brightens excitedly.

"You're pregnant?"

"It was Quinn's." Rachel answers.

"Oh well that's great for her." Finn smiles, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"Finn, are you upset?" Rachel asks.

He shakes his head. "Not really, but for the second that I thought you might be, I got kind of excited. I've always imagined having kids with you, even before we got together."

Rachel smiles. "That's sweet."

"Maybe in a year or two." Finn says.

"Maybe in 9 months from now."

"What?" The expression on his face is priceless. "You're..."

"I'm pregnant." She says with a laugh. "The test that Santana found wasn't mine, but the three tests in our trash can at home most definitely are. I didn't tell anyone about those because I wanted you to be the first to know."

"You're pregnant? We're really going to have a baby?" Finn asks with an elated expression on his face.

"You're going to be a daddy." She assures as he lifts her up out of her seat and spins her around.

"This really is the best day." Finn says as he sets her down. "I guess it's a good thing my Mom gave us the money for a down payment then. It sounds like we'll need it soon."

Rachel nods. "So you're really happy about this?"

"Extraordinarily so." Finn smiles and kisses her.

"Finn, how are we going to tell the gang that not only are we moving but we are having a baby?"

And just like that Finn's happy thoughts fly out the window. This is going to be the most difficult conversation ever.

Xx

I have no idea what goes on at Jewish wedding ceremonies and I didn't have time to research it, so I'm sorry if it was totally off. Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for part 11 coming soon.


	11. Part Eleven

Hi guys! Wow I am so sorry it took so long to post this. I've been going crazy studying for and writing my finals and I kind of decided after that, I just needed a break for a bit, but I never meant to take this long. Anyways, here is the last chapter. I'm going to write an epilogue but it probably won't be that long. I hope you all enjoy it.

Part 11

After weeks of searching and budgeting, Finn and Rachel find the perfect Brownstone home in the coincidentally named Hudson Heights area of New York City. The house is a bit above their price range, but with the money Carole gave them at the wedding, and the fact that Finn has been given a much larger pay rise than he expected, they can make it work. The neighbourhood is perfect, with lots of restaurants and shopping close by and easy access to the subway. The house itself is gorgeous, and has just enough of a modern feel that it will impress even Kurt. Around the corner from the house is a small playground where they can take their children to play, and down the street is Bennett Park. It's all perfect really, and they fall in love with it right away.

The only major problem they are having is deciding what to tell the gang. They've all been in close quarters for the better part of 10 years, and now things are changing. Finn and Rachel both know how much everyone hates change, but they also realize that it's necessary because things are changing at an unbelievable rate.

"I still have no idea what to say to them." Finn sighs and runs a hand through Rachel's hair as they lay on the couch after a long day.

Rachel nods against his chest. "I know, but we've gotta do this. If we don't do it soon, I'll start to show and then they will feel like we lied to them, and you know how they hate secrets." She runs her hand soothingly along his arm, the action comforting them both immensely.

"So you think we should do it now?" Finn asks.

"I think we need to sit them down as soon as possible and tell them. We only have a month until we move as well, and I'd like for them to have forgiven us by then." She feels him nod against the top of her head.

"Ok." Finn agrees. "Tomorrow night we will invite everyone over for supper and we will tell them."

Rachel smiles at him, and leans up to kiss him on the cheek. "I love you."

He smiles back at her, because he can't not after hearing those words. No matter how many times she says them, they still mean as much to him as they did the first time she said them. "I love you too...so much."

x

The next night Rachel makes a huge meal, trying (as much as she can) to add something that every person likes.

"Babe, you've gotta relax. We've got enough food hear to last until we have to move." Finn laughs as he sets the table.

"I know, I'm just trying to make sure everyone has something they can enjoy, because our news will break their hearts...at first."

Finn nods knowingly and goes over and gives her a kiss on the forehead, feeling her calm instantly. She's been wired all day and he knows her stressing isn't good for their baby. He takes her hands in his and places them on her still flat stomach.

"Things will be fine, and you know they're going to be excited about this little one." He assures her. "Quinn will be ecstatic that her baby will have someone so close in age to play with."

After Quinn had told everyone her news, things had been tense for a while. Puck wasn't sure what to do at first and, of course, they first thing he thought to do was propose. He was extremely hurt when Quinn very calmly told him that no, they weren't getting married, just because they were having a baby. After thinking things through, Puck realized she was right, but he insisted she move in with him so he could help take care of her and the baby. Needless to say, their relationship and shifted and right now, it looks as if they are on the cusp of getting back together.

"I guess you're right." Rachel says.

"Of course I'm right, when am I ever wrong." Finn laughs. She turns and pokes him in the stomach.

"Don't push your luck, mister!"

Finn tickles her sides as the door swings open and everyone comes in.

"Hey ever heard of knocking?" Finn jokes. "We could have been in the middle of something."

Even Puck rolls his eyes at the one. "Ain't like we haven't all been exposed to it at some point." He shudders at the thought.

"Besides, after what happened last time, I seriously doubt you two will be exposing us to public indecency again." Santana says.

"Well what have we here?" Quinn asks as she sits down. "Looks like everyones favourites...something is up."

"Can't we just have our close friends over for a nice dinner?" Rachel asks.

"You can, but we all know this isn't it." Quinn tells her. "Remember Rach, I've known you forever, I can read your mind."

"Besides, you two have been acting strange for a while now." Tina joins in.

"Even stranger than normal." Mike says, agreeing with his wife.

"Maybe it's just a married person thing." Santana shrugs. "You two acted weird too."

"Can we all just sit down before the dinner Rachel has been slaving over all day, gets cold." Finn suggests.

They all agree and make small talk over dinner, and even manage to clean most of the food up, thanks to the enormous appetites of both Finn, Puck, and Quinn because as she points out, she's eating for two. Rachel tries to hide the fact that she's eating more than normal as well.

"Ok you guys, what's the big news?" Puck asks as soon as the last of the dishes are put away.

Finn sighs and turns to look at his wife, who looks like she's about to throw up...which is probably not far off the mark.

"Ready to tell them, Babe?" He asks.

She nods and takes his hand, standing in front of all their friends in the living room, which makes it seem much smaller all of a sudden.

"So you remember how, at the wedding, I told you guys I wasn't the one who was pregnant..." Rachel looks toward her three closest girlfriends.

"Your actual words were, that test wasn't mine." Santana muses.

Rachel nods. "Exactly, and it wasn't."

"So where are you going with this?" Tina asks.

And right away, Rachel sees Quinn's eyes light up. "Oh my god...you're pregnant?"

"You got that from what she said?" Puck looks at her strangely.

"Oh come on, it's obvious where she was going." Quinn rolls her eyes.

"You really are pregnant?" Mike asks sounding confused.

Rachel and Finn both nods as they place their intertwined hands over her stomach. It's kind of a comforting gesture for the both of them.

"Dude, you knocked up my sister?" Puck asks, glaring up at Finn.

"I'm pregnant Noah, and we are married, I'd hardly call this being knocked up. Don't make it sound so cheap." Rachel says angrily.

"Yeah Puck, calm down. You knew we would have kids eventually." Finn reminds his best friend, who looks like he wants to kill him.

"Congrats you guys." Tina is the first to stand up and hug the both of them, soon followed by her husband and Santana (who won't admit that she teared up a little at the news).

Quinn shrieks and stands up to hug Rachel. "Our babies are going to be cousins, and they're going to be best friends just like we are. I'm so excited and happy for you."

Rachel beams and hugs her best friend. "So you'll be the baby's godmother?"

"You really want me too?" Quinn asks.

Rachel nods. "You've been there for me through pretty much everything, so of course I want it to be you."

"Thank you so much." Quinn hugs her again, and Finn as well.

"And we'd really like Puck to be godfather." Finn says in the hopes of getting a better response from the man.

Puck looks deep in thought, but when he hears those words, he immediately looks up at his sister and brother-in-law.

"Seriously?" He asks.

"If you want to." Finn tells him.

He looks like he might cry as he stands up from his place on the couch and hugs them both.

"I love you guys and I'm sorry about my reaction before. It was just kind of a shock, and well Rachel is my sister. It's kind of my job to protect her, you know." Puck explains.

Rachel smiles. "You are the best brother, and I love you for always looking after me, but I'm married now. I have a husband to protect me as well, but you are forgiven and of course we want you to be a godfather to this baby, as well as Uncle."

"This is awesome." He smiles down at Rachel's stomach. "I'm going to teach this kid to be badass, since Quinn's determined that our kid is going to be an angel."

Mike scoff, as Tina kicks him in the shin. "Good luck with that one."

"You will do no such thing Noah." Rachel laughs. "And no, you will not give our child a mohawk, even if it is a boy."

"So how far along are you?" Santana asks as they all sit back down.

"About three months." Rachel says with a smile on her face. She literally cannot contain her happiness when she thinks of this baby.

"So was that what you were so scared to tell us?" Quinn asks. "Because I don't think you had anything to be afraid of."

Finn looks down at Rachel beside him and takes her hand. "No that wasn't it."

"We ugh, actually decided we needed to get a bigger place." Rachel says.

"Well yeah, you can't exactly raise a baby in an apartment like this." Mike says. "With no elevator, that's a long trip to carry a stroller and what not.

"So you want to find a house somewhere? I know of a few in the neighborhood." Tina adds.

"Actually, Kurt, my brother, put us in touch with a realtor a few weeks ago and we've been looking since then." Finn explains.

"Did you find something?" Puck asks.

Rachel and Finn both nod, and it's Santana who suddenly realizes what's going on.

"It's not in the neighborhood is it? That's what you were afraid to tell us."

Rachel nods sadly. "It's in Hudson Heights."

"But that's like an hour away from here by cab." Tina says.

"We know, but we found the most perfect house. It's a Brownstone, you know, my dream home. And it's close to parks and it's easy access to the subway, making it easier for Finn and I to get to work rather than cabbing it everywhere."

"But couldn't you have found the perfect house in this neighbourhood?" Quinn asks. "I mean, there are Brownstones here too."

"It's not a great area to raise a family." Finn says. "It's a great place to live for adults, but there's nothing for a kid to do around here."

"So you're leaving? Just like that? What about the apartment? It's Nana's, are you just going to sell it?" Puck asks.

"Well we were actually going to see if one of you want to take it. Mike and Tina are always saying they need a bigger place, why not this one?" Finn looks over at the two.

"We couldn't...could we?" Tina looks at her husband.

"It would keep it in the family, since that's how we think of you two." Rachel insists.

"Well if you're offering, I guess then we're accepting." Mike grins. "Thank you guys so much!"

"Ok, so Mike and Tina get the apartment, great for them, but that still doesn't change the fact that you're both moving a million miles away." Quinn says.

"It's not a million miles away." Finn has to resist rolling his eyes at her dramatics. Honestly she can be worse than Rachel sometimes. "It's a great area and it's close to some great schools. Besides, Rachel and I, we need some more room to breathe."

"So you're trying to get away from us?" Santana asks.

"No." Finn says frustratedly. "That's not it, but we need to have some privacy. We love you guys, but we need that too."

"If you want us to knock we will." Puck says. "If that's what it will take to stop you from moving."

"I think what Finn was trying to say is that we are having a family now, and we need some space for our family to grow. This apartment doesn't really allow for that, and as much as we love you all, we need something of our own. I'm sorry if that hurts you, but it's how it is. We aren't doing this to spite you, you are all our best friends and you are our family. It's just something we need to do." Rachel says as she moves closer to Finn and rests against him, feeling tired all of a sudden.

"Look, you guys can still come over a lot, we really hope you do, and we hope you aren't too angry at us. We aren't going back on our offer to buy the house, so that decisions been made. If you saw, I really think you'll love it and see what we see. It's so perfect for us." Finn rubs Rachel's shoulders assuringly, hoping things we be ok.

"We're not angry." Puck says. "It's just a shock to us all, I mean it feels like things are changing, like we are breaking up." He says with a small chuckle.

"Things are changing." Rachel agrees. "But we're growing up. Soon you guys will have a child of your own, and you're going to see what Finn and I do, and maybe you can even find a house in our neighborhood too."

Quinn smiles. "I did always love Brownstones." She looks at Puck who looks at her strangely, but she can't really read him at the moment.

"So this is it then? There's nothing we can say to change your minds?" Santana asks.

Finn and Rachel both shake their heads. "Sorry."

"But this is like the end of an era." Mike nearly yells, causing everyone to laugh.

"You're wrong, it's just the beginning of a new chapter, an even more exciting chapter." Rachel muses. "And I, for one, can't wait." She says and rests her hands on her belly.

Xx

There you have it. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story, and also to those of you who reviewed, thank you from the bottom of my heart. I am actually proud of how this turned out. I am hoping to be posting a new story soon, but I'm not sure when it will be ready. I might just stick to writing oneshots for a while.

In the mean time, look out for the epilogue. I hope to have it posted soon.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

4 years later…

"Finn, Noah and Quinn will be here any minute with the baby and if the nursery isn't finished, it's not me who will be taking the blame." Rachel yells through the door to the new nursery in her best friend's house, which incidentally happens to be right next door to her own.

"Relax babe." Comes Finn's reply as he adds the finishing touches. "I'm almost finished."

Puck and Quinn's baby was supposed to be due 3 weeks from now, but given that the baby seemed to take after Quinn and was always in a hurry, it decided to arrive earlier than schedule, before the nursery was even near completion, leaving Finn and Rachel, as the neighbours and best friends, stuck finishing the work as Quinn was in labour.

"Well?" Rachel asks her husband again.

"And…done." Finn says. He pulls the door open and Rachel is pleasantly surprised to see the crib, and changing table all set up. Finn had kicked her out once all the painting was done because he didn't want her to do a lot of heavy lifting given that she had just given birth two months prior, despite the fact that she feels fine.

"How does it look?" Finn asks. "Does it look neutral enough, considering we still don't know the gender since they want it to be a surprise."

Rachel turns and smiles at her husband, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "It looks great, someone's getting the hang of building cribs."

"Well you'd think after two kids of our own, I'd be a pro by now." Finn jokes. "But seriously, do you think Quinn will approve? I mean she's been kind of scary the last few months and I really don't want to piss her off any more."

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Language Finn…the kids are just down the hall playing with Beth in the playroom." She reminds him, Beth being Puck and Quinn's 3 ½ year old daughter. "And I definitely think Quinn will approve, it looks great. You've really outdone yourself."

"Well you do get some of the credit." He laughs.

"I did pick out the paint colours." Rachel agrees.

Finn kisses the top of her head. "Maybe we should go see what the kids are up to, make sure Chris and Beth didn't try to finger-paint Bella again."

Rachel winces at the memory and nods before grabbing his hand and making their way to the playroom to find their 3 year old son and niece both sitting at the table, surprisingly still painting on the paper they'd been given. Bella, their 2 month old daughter, is just sitting there contently watching her big brother and cousin.

"Hey guys, how's the painting coming?" Finn asks as he and Rachel walk over to the small table. "Any masterpieces in the works?"

"What's a masterpie?" Beth asks.

"Masterpiece." Finn corrects her. "It's a work of art that's worthy of being hung on the wall."

"Can I hang mine on the wall in the new baby's room when Mommy and Daddy come home?" Beth asks excitedly.

Rachel can't help but smile at her adorable niece. She's been so excited about becoming a big sister, especially after Chris became a big brother a couple months ago and decided he loved it.

"Yes you may." Rachel smiles. "But first you two have to get cleaned up because everyone will be arriving soon and you guys are covered in paint."

"Rach, why don't you feed Bell and I'll get the two rugrats cleaned up." Finn suggest upon noticing his daughter opening and closing her mouth, something she does when she gets hungry.

Rachel nods and watches as her husband grabs her son and niece and holds them at his sides, pinned under his arms as they squeal in delight.

"How you doing there, baby-girl?" Rachel asks as she lifts her baby daughter out of the carrier and up to her chest to cuddle for a minute. The baby just looks up at her mother with a sparkle in her already expressive brown eyes and puts her hand on Rachel's breast signalling that she's hungry and wants fed now.

Twenty minutes later, they've gotten all 3 kids cleaned up and downstairs watching television as they wait for the rest of their friends and the guests of honor to arrive.

"So what do you think the baby is?" Finn asks his wife as they lay side by side on the couch with Dora The Explorer playing in the background.

"I think it's a girl." Rachel says. "Quinn's pregnancy was eerily similar to mine when I was pregnant with Bella." She smiles fondly at her daughter who is sleeping in the portable crib next to the couch, tuckered out after her feeding.

Finn laughs. "Yes but you were also sure that Chris was a girl for the same reasons, but look how that turned out."

Rachel smacks him lightly on the chest. "Don't remind me. I was so sure he was a girl that I refused to buy any boys baby clothes." She remembers. Finn had had to run at the last minute to pick up some baby onesies from the hospital gift shop, so that poor Chris wouldn't have to wear a pink one home from the hospital.

"He was almost a Christina." Finn laughs. "Poor kid, but he's all boy now."

"That's for sure, he takes after your in nearly every department."

"Except for his eyes." Finn reminds her. "He's got those brown eyes of yours, same as Bell, which is why I don't have a fighting chance in hell of saying no to any of you."

"Knock knock." They hear someone say from the doorway, and they turn to see Tina and Mike with their two year old son Thomas as well as Santana and her fiancée, Brittany right behind.

"They're not here yet?" Mike questions, looking around.

"Not yet, but they should be any time."

"How'd Frankendad do with the nursery?" Santana asks eyeing Finn.

Rachel rolls her eyes as her friends lack of confidence in her husband. "He did fine Santana, go look for yourself if you're so unsure."

"I think I will." Santana says as she trudges up the stairs, Mike and Tina following behind.

Thomas runs over to the couch with the other kids an immediately starts talking to Christopher, who he basically idolizes like a big brother.

"Well I gotta say Hudson, you did pretty well." Santana admits as she descends the steps. "It's not a complete disaster like it was the first time when Rachel was preggers."

"San, can we not bring that up." Finn says as she hits a sore spot. He hadn't been at all prepared at that point and he had had to invest in Kurt's help with the nursery, which turned into the most expensive room in their home.

"Just saying." Santana shrugs as the door opens and Puck walks in, immediately calling for Beth.

"There's my girl." Puck says as he gets on his knees and his daughter runs into them. For how nervous he was about Quinn's pregnancy and for being responsible or another human life, he's great with Beth and she's the world's biggest Daddy's girl.

He picks her up as Quinn enters the house, carrying a tiny baby wrapped in a white blanket into the house.

Beth immediately pears over and tries to see the baby for herself. "Well is it a boy or girl?"

Quinn laughs and kisses her daughters nose in greeting. "It's a girl Bethy."

"Told you." Rachel smirks at her husband who just laughs and nods.

"What's her name?" Tina asks hardly able to contain her excitement at having another girl to dress up.

"Sara." Puck says as he takes the tiny baby in his arms to show her off to all of the gang. She's beautiful, looking a lot like Beth did at that age.

"She's going to be another heartbreaker." Mike says. "All three of these girls will have all of us men going stir crazy trying to keep the boys away."

"I don't have to worry about Bella." Finn says smugly. "She's not dating until she's 35."

"That's what you think." Rachel mutters under her breath, causing Finn to look down at her, but he doesn't say anything.

"Well I guess now all we need is for San and Britt to get a move on in the baby department, and then our family will be complete." Puck says.

"Well we may be adding another member before San and Britt." Tina says as she takes hold of Mike's hand. "I'm pregnant again."

Everyone immediately gets excited, and between meeting the new baby and finding out Tina's pregnant again, the excitement is enough to get the kids going and the chaos begins, but they all know they would not want it any other way. They may not all be related by blood, but they are a family, and that means everything.


End file.
